A friend for life
by Leigh59
Summary: Coming to the rescue of a woman nearly hit by a car. Tony comes to learn that you can love a woman deeply with no strings attached. A friendship that will come to mean the world to him, as it does to her. As they go through their daily lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I make no money from this at all. I Promise to put them all back as soon as I am all done playing with them, well at least until the next time.**

It was the sound of someone shouting to 'look out' that made him look, it was then he saw a woman get splashed from a car going too fast and running a red light. The women fell on her knees then settled onto her side as the car missed her by mere inches as she started to cross the street.

Running to her side he kneels down beside her. "Are you hurt ?" he asks.

She looks up at him, and it is then he can see that face is streaked with mascara from the rain and muddy water from being splashed on. In fact truth be told she in soaked not a dry spot on her.

"Only my pride, if that counts."

"Lets get you up and off of the road, then."

She looks at him and smiles because she recognizes him, from one of the numerous searches she has done throughout the years. A first class detective getting his gold shield before he turned thirty then transferring to NCIS. Anthony DiNozzo, whose FBI file reads like a fictional novel, badly written at that. Except for the fact that it was all true the man was born to work undercover one of the best there ever was.

"I'm fine Agent DiNozzo, thank you for helping me." She tells him once she in on her feet and back on the crosswalk.

"Do I know you?" He asks suspiciously.

"No, but I know of you. I'm Penelope Garcia, technical analyst, I work for the FBI, Agent Hotchner's unit."

"You work with the profilers. They do damn good work."

"They do don't they, as do you."

"How is it that you know about me anyway?" He asks still not sure about her.

"I've come across your name before, more than once in fact." She answers quickly. It is then that he notices that she is starting to shiver.

"May I show you to your car? You need to get out those wet clothes and into a hot shower."

"No car, I took the bus to meet my date."

"So where is he?" Tony asks looking around for the man.

""Who knows. He left me right after the appetizers and drinks after I told him that I wouldn't sleep with him. Luckily we hadn't ordered the rest of our food yet. He left me the bill too."

"What kind of a man just walks out on a date?"

"The kind that thinks that I'm going to sleep with him on the first date out of desperation because I'm not a size zero." She looks at him and sees him getting angry just thinking about the man that abandoned her like that. "It happens Agent DiNozzo. I was just going to the other side of the street to hail down a taxi.

"How about I give you a ride home. You know who I am and I'm really one of the good guys."

"I know you are. I would have zapped you with my tazer if I thought otherwise." She informs him just before she shows him her little tazer then slips it into her jacket pocket.

"Good on both count, come on your making me cold just looking at you. It's Tony by the way."

"Penelope." she says as he takes hold of her elbow and escorts her across the street.

Looking around her apartment, the only words he can think of to describe it is kitschy chic. A complete oxymoron but in this case it works. He makes his way into her tiny kitchen seeing the pink china tea pot sitting on the counter he looks in the cabinets and finds the corresponding tea tin with the same pink color. He wastes no time in putting the kettle to boil.

She comes out and into her small living room just as he is putting the tray on the coffee table. He is surprised to see that her hair is wet but not clean. Dressed in dark blue wrap around dress that stops just after her knees. On her shoulders a large towel keeping her wet and still dirty hair off of her dress.

"I made tea. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not. Who am I to deny the man who came to my rescue. I just have to wash my hair. I left my shampoo by the kitchen sink. I dyed a friends hair last night and I forgot to put the bottle back."

He looks at her hands are all red and bruised from falling on the pavement her knees are also red and scrapped up from the fall.

"Let me will you, it looks like your hands are a bit scraped up. When we're done I'll even pull out my first-aid skills and patch up your knees."

"Are you sure? I mean my hands are not that bad."

He just looks at her staring her down. Without another word she turns and goes into her kitchen she places the bottles of shampoo and conditioner next to the sink, then she puts the water on to her liking. Tony stands behind her and rolls up his sleeves . He wets her hair then pick up the bottle of shampoo reading the label he is surprised to see that it is from a high end line of products.

Soon the scent of lavender and passion fruit filled could be detected in the air, not a strong scent, but subtle and smoothing.

With a towel wrapped around her head sitting on the couch she sips her tea before she says anything to him. "Thank you for that, I can cross that one off my fantasy list." She quickly explains before he says anything. "I like movies and every since I saw. . "

"Out of Africa. Good movie for a chic flick. I think every woman at one time or another has wanted Robert Redford to wash her hair."

"I never wanted Robert Redford, I wanted Sean Connery he's older, sophisticated and that voice of his is just so, damn sexy."

He can't help but chuckle at hearing this. He smoothly slips into his rendition of Connery's voice. "I'm glad I could be of some assistants to you, I guess I fulfilled my vow

twofold tonight then."

Once she stops her giggling. "Thank you for that I needed that laugh. It's been a bad week all around. What did you mean by vow?"

"To protect and serve." He answers with a chuckle.

"That's right you were a cop and a damn fine one before you came to work for NCIS."

"Just how much do you know about me anyway? And should I be worried about you becoming a stalker?"

"Not a stalker trust me on this one. I just happen to have access to a lot of data. Your name came up one time while I was researching for Hotchner's team. You have a file with the Bureau. Did you know that? How about I make some pasta puttanseca for us. I know I'm hungry and you look like you might to like to eat too."

"Do you know how to make REAL pasta puttanseca?"

"I do actually, David Rossi taught me."

"David Rossi as in the founding member of the BAU, David Rossi?"

"One in the same, so shall I cook?"

They talked late into the night, a friendship being formed, founded first on a damsel in need of rescue. Then on trust as they shared parts of their life's with each other. One week blended into another then another soon they would talk almost everyday. It was nice having someone to talk a sounding board to share and vent to knowing that it wouldn't go any further that each of them would keep silent as to what was said. It was also nice knowing that the other person wanted nothing from you just friendship. Neither found any reason to disclose their friendship to their teammate either. They both reasoned that what they did on their own time was no ones businesses but their own.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

He stayed a good distance away watching her as she did some grocery shopping. It's not that he didn't want to talk to her it was that they lived in each others pockets so much that they each needed their own space. But he just couldn't help himself, he knew the rule about inter-team profiling but, there was so much about her, that he still wanted to know even after all this time. She rarely went out with the team, she divided her time between two other teams as well as the main team so when she did join them for a drink at their favorite watering hole she never stayed long. He knew that she was not seeing anyone steadily, just a few dates here and there, and had not been for almost a year. She had turned down a proposal of marriage from a man that she had been seeing for four years, a man that followed her like a puppy does its owner. Not a very good match in his mind, she needed a man who would not follow her, or lead her, but stand by her side and keep her safe and loved.

He smiled slightly as she picked up a wrapped chunk of parmesan cheese, he watched her look at the price then put it back in the case as she shook her head in annoyance. Her hand lingered over the fresh linguini then she pulled it back before moving to another part of the market.

It had been a long week and he knows that she worked for all three team as they were all away at the same time, a rare occurrence. Times like this called for comfort food and a good bottle of wine to relax. But watching her shop he frowns when she finally checks out of the market. Vegetable soup from the deli and two hearty seven grain rolls from the bakery not to mention the fresh fruit and vegetables that she put in her carriage. Tea, cream, milk and juice, she rounded it all off with butter and eggs. But nothing of real substance, he knew that she didn't eat meat. 'Maybe it was time for another cooking lesson.' David Rossi thinks to himself.

Checking out he purposely stays far enough back so he can't be seen, by the time he leaves the store he sees that she is already half way to her car. With his mind elsewhere he pumps into the man in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to were I was going."

"Dangerous thing for someone in our profession, don't you agree?"

Rossi refocuses when he recognized the voice of the man in front of him. "Tobias. How have you been?"

"Same as always good days and bad. You?"

"The same."

Fornell looks in the same direction as his old friend and sees what or in this case who has made David Rossi so distracted. "Do you still worry about her?"

"Penelope? Yes. After everything she sees and continues to see she as never lost her childlike hope for looking for the good in everyone."

They watch as a man comes up to her an offers to help put her groceries into her car and to take the carriage back to the store.

Fornell can't help but chuckle as she sees a dark cloud come over his friends face as he watches the man help the BAU's tech.

"What's so funny." Rossi asks scowling all the more.

"Stop scowling the man that helped her is Agent Anthony DiNozzo, he works for NCIS. He is a good guy despite what his reputation might say about him."

As DiNozzo gets closer Rossi can see why Penelope let him help her in the first place. He is wearing his badge clipped to his belt and his sidearm is also attached to his hip. Penelope has seen enough of real badges to be able to spot a fake a mile away. He feels a little bit better now.

"Fornell." Tony says in greeting.

"DiNutso. This is Davis Rossi."

"A pleasure to meet you sir. I've read some of your books." Tony says as he offers his hand.

"Agent DiNozzo. Thank you for helping my tech." Rossi tells him as they shake hands.

"Your tech sir?" Tony asks feigning confusion.

"The woman with her grocery bags just now in the parking lot."

"Oh her, no problem glad I could be of some help. If you'll excuse me, it was a pleasure meeting you."

Fornell and Rossi part company not long after as well. Living in a city where so many agents work it wasn't a surprise to cross paths with them, in fact it was a rarity when you didn't."

Putting her bowl down Penelope answers her cell smiling when she hears the James Bond ring tone. "Hello, Agent Tony. How are you?"

"Hello my MP, well and you?" It was a compromise calling her MP, but it fit she was his go to girl, the best woman friend he had ever had. Pure friendship and no pressure at all for sex or anything deeper. Not that he didn't love her, because he did after six months of being her friend. He loved her spirit and her optimisms. And he knew that she loved him as well a deep love that only comes from trust and honesty. They were open and honest with each other there was never any reason to not to tell the truth as they were not in a physical relationship. They talked about everything the latest criminal they case they were working on to weather they should remake some of their favorite old movies with newer stars. The answer to the last past was almost always no, they were both purists at heart. No one could ever replace Bogie or any of the other great actors. With the work they did it was not often that they dated but when they did they shared that too.

"We were seen at the market. Fornell and Rossi saw me put your groceries in your car and take the carriage back. He thanked me for helping his tech, I didn't let on that I knew you."

"They're good men and great agents. I wouldn't have minded if you had."

"I like it better this way, you're my friend and my secret weapon. You find things faster than McGee nine out of ten times."

"Be nice Tony, I'm a hacker he's an agent. He has to follow the rules."

"And you my lovely only follow the rules you deem necessary."

"Well I'm on a list for a reason. And my security clearance is high enough that I can get away with most things."

"Be honest Penelope, you don't talk out of school as the saying goes you know how to keep your mouth shut."

"I do what I have to do to make sure my friends get home safely. That includes you too Tony."

"I know that, and I'm grateful too. You've saved my bacon more than once."

She ignores his last comment completely and he knows why, as far as she is concerned he is just another agent that is asking for help. "I was thinking pasta a la carbonara for tomorrow night. It's your turn to pick the movies and the dessert."

"How do you feel about Gary Cooper?"

" I'll get some more popcorn."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and for alerts. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. All mistakes are mine, all the money that NCIS and Criminal Minds generates is not.**

Gibbs walks out of Director Vance's office and goes straight to the bullpen. The members of his team had worked with him long enough to know when he was angry and today he was royally teed off.

Tim and Ziva look at each other then wait, they know that Gibbs will tell them what they need to know as soon as he can control his temper.

"The Director has called the FBI and requested that the profilers come and help with the serial killer that we have been working on."

"I do not think that is necessary at all, we are a good team and we are perfectly capable of finding this killer on our own with out the aid of some profilers." Ziva tells him arrogantly.

"We've been trying for a month, do you want to be the one that has to tell the next family that the reason there son is dead is because we were to arrogant to accept help from the best profilers in the world, Ziva?" Vance calls down from the mezzanine.

"No, Director." Ziva answers him.

"When will they be here?" McGee asks out loud after swallowing dryly

"Soon, they should be here anytime now." Hearing the elevator ding announcing its arrival to the floor they wait for profilers to come to them. What Gibbs and company didn't expect was the arrival of Fornell leading a group of seven people.

"Fornell." Gibbs says greeting his friend like he always does.

"Gibbs, my Director asked me to come along and introduce SSA Hotchner and his team."

The two leaders shake hands and introduce the team members to each other.

"My senior agent will be right back, he went to get the latest autopsy report from Ducky, Dr. Mallard."

"We have heard about Dr. Mallard before and about his forensic profiling." Hotch informs Gibbs.

With the agents talking and no one pays attention as Penelope makes her way to Tony's desk. When she is comfortable she starts to type like she always does as she fingers fly across the keyboard, then she picks up Tony's coffee cup and takes a sip.

"This is horrible, how can he drink this?" She asks to no one in particular.

"You should not have used Agent's DiNozzo's computer without asking. Some of the things on there are top secret." Ziva reprimands loudly.

"Give me my coffee, Penelope, and drink this." He say handing her a large cup with a tea tag hanging out of it.

"As for clearance Ziva, Penelope's is higher than yours. Right, MP?"

Penelope smiles and nods her head as she takes a sip of her tea.

"You two know each other?" Fornell and Rossi ask at the same time.

"Yes. Tony rescued me from almost getting hit by a car, he helped me stand up and back onto the sidewalk at the time I was covered by muddy water from being splashed on and I was getting wetter by the minute by the rain. Then he brought me to my home washed my hair for me, bandaged my knees and then he stayed for dinner. It was the least I could do after all he did for me."

"So how long have you been friends?" Gibbs demands to know.

"About seven months." Tony answers.

"Consider rule 12 in effect DiNozzo."

"Rule 12?" Reid asks.

"Never date a co-worker." Gibbs spits out. "It only leads to trouble."

"Agent Gibbs, we won't have any trouble following that famous rule of yours at all. Friends, good friends."

Gibbs looks at her nods his head.

"Tony, my team." She introduces them by pointing saving Rossi for the last. "You remember Agent Rossi, you met him at the market the night he was practicing his tailing skills, by following me around the store."

"Kitten, you knew?"Dave asks mildly surprised.

"Of course I knew. I try always to be aware of my surroundings. Isn't that what you all tell me all the time. It was a hard week and I knew you were worried about me. I guess I just wanted you to know that I was fine, shopping is a normal part of life. I wasn't letting the job get to me."

"Why didn't you say anything DiNutso when I introduce you to him that night?"

"I never show all my cards. You should know that about me by now, Agent Fornell."

"I don't understand. How can just an analyst have an security clearance higher than mine. I am an agent, _she is not_." Ziva asks with displeasure lacing her voice. "Surely McGee will be able to provide all the computer skills that will be required. After all he does have a masters from MIT and John Hopkins." Ziva finishes with a grumble.

"Agent Hotchner. It's a pleasure to meet you finally, after hearing so many good things about you and your unit." Vance says as he walks into the bullpen. "The large conference room is already for you and both teams to get to work. As for your question Agent David, let's just say that the government thought it would be so much easier and safer to give Miss Garcia the clearance than to let her run amok. I have come to learn that some times two highly skilled people are better than one. In this case you will need both of their skills."

"Any other questions?" Vance asks as he puts a toothpick in his mouth.

He turns and looks at Garcia. "If you need anything just let us know, we have a very good cyber department and Agent McGee is one of the best computer experts we have."

"Thank you sir, but I'm fine I've already gained access to your mainframe and made an account for us to use. Got rid of a pesky little bug that was slipped in by some spooky friends our ours."

Hearing this her team looks like it is the most normal thing in the world for her to do. But judging from the reaction of his agents he knows now that all the stories that he has heard about her are true. That is until he looks at DiNozzo he has the same expression as the profilers. The man has more masks than a costume store.

"I'll leave you to it then." Vance says before leaving with his briefcase in hand he heads toward the elevators with his bodyguard two steps behind him.

McGee looks at Garcia and smiles as he inclines his head a fraction of an inch. The world he inhabits with all computer programs and information that comes his way he knows of her well. He has heard some of the things that only other techs and computer nerds know about. He knows that his counterpart in NCIS LA might have broken the internet for a few hours. But standing before him is the one person that he knows of, that is entirely capable of destroying it completely. It was enough to make him shiver from head to toe.

"McGee. You okay you look green."

"Fine boss, just fine. Must have been the coffee I drank this morning."

"Let's get to work, we can call Ducky and Abby up later to brief us with their latest findings." Gibbs says as he gestures everyone to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry for the delay. I've tweaked till I'm blue in the face and I still don't like this chapter. As always, they are not mine, they never will be, but they are fun to play with.**

She does what she always does slinging her large purse over her shoulder then adds the large tote that she packed with some of the extras that she always seems to need, for her computers. Holding her tea cup in close to her chest so the bags stay over her shoulder she snags the small rolling suitcase that contains all of her laptops and emergency tool kit.

She doesn't get two feet out of the bullpen before Derek and Tony each take over and carry her things to the conference room leaving her only her purse and the cup of tea.

"DiNozzo has never offered to help me carry anything, why does he feel the need to carry her things?" Ziva asks as she watches Penelope follow the men.

"For the same reason that Morgan does." Alex explains. "Penelope is fully capable of carrying her things and the men know this, but she is a woman who exudes femininity without even trying. They can't help themselves." Alex finishes with a laugh.

"I've seen Hotch and Rossi help her too. If she could bottle it and sell, she would be able to retire." JJ start to say. "She is one of the smartest people I know and can hold her own in any battle of wits. But she is also one of the most nonviolent people on the planet. She is incapable of hurting anyone or anything. I tell you this as a warning because if you hurt her in any way, well, lets just say the team protects its own."

"Is that a threat?" Ziva asks snottily.

Blake looks at her and slightly smiles. "Not at all Agent David, but you should know that the last person that hurt her ended up with a bullet in his head, compliments of JJ."

Not willing to give up so easily she clenches her jaw. "I still do not see the logic of having her here, we have McGee and he is the best." she snarks one again.

At this McGee has to laugh, "Ziva, every person I know in the cyber unit and every hacker I have come across covets her skill, _she_ is the best there is and I am lucky, excited, and proud to be working with her. I have to admit a little terrified too." He tells her then leaves quickly following the rest.

"I do not like secrets between members of the same team, it only brings trouble and causes mistakes to be made." she says then turns and follows the rest of the agents.

Alex and JJ share a glance but say nothing at all. Each of them will talk to the male members of the team and let them know that they might have some trouble in the future with Agent David.

The women entered the large conference room and noticed right away that the three bosses were standing off to the side talking quietly to one an other. McGee and Reid are going over some of the information that they have so far, McGee using a borrowed tablet that Garcia handed him wordlessly, while Reid stuck to paper.

Alex and JJ had to hold back their laughter as Penelope shooed away both Tony and Derek, they were hovering around her like a couple of jealous school kids looking for attention from the new girl in class.

Ziva on the other hand, made her way over to where she thought her rightful place should be, Gibbs' side. Without looking at her he orders her to share what they know with Agents Jareau and Blake. Before returning his attention to the meeting the three bosses are having.

He had heard that Rossi had returned to the fold, somehow it hadn't surprised him. Like all men of their years they found their time better spent catching criminals. It was more rewarding and it made them feel more useful. What he did find surprising, was the fact that Agent Morgan was really the second in command in the unit, not Rossi. A role that he liked to downplay just like his own second in command.

"Okay boys and girls if you'll direct your attention to the plasma, we can get started to catch the unsub or unsubs."

Once everyone is seated Hotch looks at her and waits for her to continue. "I was in the office last night when I got the email that we were coming here. I called Tony, we talked for a little while and then I asked him just what they were working on lately. He told me, then I told him that I'd see him later. I stayed late and did a preliminary search on the victims. I also widened the search you have thirty victims across the country. Different races, religions, eye color, hair color, build, no set type."

The profilers and the NCIS agents looked at her in stunned silence. "Kitten what else did you find out?" Rossi asks softly.

"All the men were in committed relationships with other men and the couples were mixed race. It is always the marine or naval personal that dies the other partner is left alive, but severely wounded."

"Garcia how far back did you find these cases?" Reid asks.

"Two years, there is nothing later than that. I went back ten years looking for similar crimes. A few more things you should know about the ME reports that I obtained, well.. ."

Hotch encourages her to finish. "Go on what else did your digging find?"

"Some of the reports suggest that the unsub was left handed while others say right handed, and the depth of the wounds differ also from deep penetrating to more of a slashing. The slashing were always the bloodiest across the neck and severing the carotid artery, I sent everything to your tablets."

"How is that we don't know of these other murders?" Ziva asks haughtily.

Garcia takes a deep breath then looks at agent David. A number of things fly through her brain that she filters quickly. What strikes her the most is that Ziva reminds her of a person who is arrogant and who thinks they are the best and everyone should treat them as such, but what they are, what she really is, is a bully who needs to shown the error of her ways. She knows from working from working with her team that she should not anyone push her around to be firm and to stand her ground.

Without any expression on her face Penelope looks Ziva. "My data base is not the same as agents McGee. I went looking for similar crimes. Agent David."

"We should also have access to this data base, yes?" She looks at Gibbs so he can agree with her comment, only to be glared at instead.

"Garcia, have you found any connection to the victims?" JJ asks.

"Nothing yet, I just started I'll need an hour. Oh and JJ your phone is ringing."

Smiling at her friend. "Thanks Garcie."

"I didn't hear anything." McGee says as he cranes his neck to look at her laptop screens.

"She heard the vibrations." Hotch says looking up from his tablet.

Hearing this McGee looks at her then silently mouths WOW.

"That was Will, he thinks that his new case is ours, a senior chief petty officer was just found in his apartment his throat has been slashed, the other victim was red lined to Bethesda."

"Who is Will? Gibbs asks.

"My husband he is a detective, DC police." JJ answers.

"Good, I hate working with Leos who don't like to play ball."

"We have a good working relationship with the DC police." JJ tells him sharply.

Gibbs nods his head understanding, the tone of JJ's voice speaks volumes he will play nice with the LEO's. "McGee, you stay here with Miss Garcia and follow her lead."

"Yes boss." McGee quickly replies.

"I think that McGee should go with the rest to the crime scene." Rossi suggest smoothly.

Gibbs glares at Rossi waiting for someone to explain. Hearing Morgan laugh he looks over and sees Morgan and DiNozzo smiling broadly. "Plausibly deniability, Gibbs. It's safer that way, for us I mean." Derek informs him, he looks at Tony and sees him nodding his head in agreement.

"Morgan ,you and DiNozzo lead." Hotch orders.

"That means we get to go talk to the latest victim. I hate being old and responsible sometimes." Rossi grumbles as he leads the way out the door.

"I'll call Ducky." Tim says as he picks up his cell.

"Reid, you drive take Tim and Tony with you." Derek orders tossing him the keys.

"I will drive the other car, yes?"

"FBI SUV you can't, sorry Agent David. JJ you sit in front with me and see if Baby girl has found anything. Alex can you go over the last scene, so we can be ready for comparison, please."

JJ and Alex know why Derek is acting like the alpha he truly is. He wants to make sure that it will be a team effort and not have anyone run roughshod over them. After profiling Gibbs' team they know how to deal with each member accordingly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you very much for all the reviews and alerts. They mean the world to me, as does my newly done over bathroom! That is why I never responded to any of the reviews. I think you'll all understand. Enclosed are freshly made M&M cookies.**

Tony and Derek enter the room without saying a word, each knowing what has to be done. Ziva picks up the camera and starts to take the numerous pictures that will be needed. McGee gets right to the bagging and tagging of the room. Tony does what he likes to do the most, the sketching of the room and all of its components.

The profilers break up into twos and starting with the main room the take in all that they see, leaving no detail unwritten in their notes.

"Dr. Mallard, would you please let us exam the body as well?" Morgan asks

"Of course Derek my lad, I am curious as to your observations as well as your team's. I find your field of expertise fascinating."

JJ can't help but like the older man who once hearing her being called JJ instead on knowing her full name and using it. "It's almost the same thing you do Dr. Mallard, except ours are still living and dangerous."

"Not quite. But I do thank you, now tell me what you see."

JJ looks at the wound and after looking at Ducky for permission to move the head she moves it ever carefully so they can get a good look at the slashing and the wound track. Her attentions switches to the victims arms and wrists. She look at Morgan then at Reid pursing her lips.

"Morgan come here, will you."

After seeing the bruised Morgan knows what JJ wants him to do. He mirrors the bruises with one of his hands. Then stands up after only a few seconds.

"Agent McGee could you come over here for a moment please." Hearing his name and curious as to what JJ needs him for he nods his head.

"How can I help you?"

"Would you mind placing your hands just above these bruises on his wrists."

Ziva step closer but doesn't say anything as she watches McGee and JJ.

"Thank you Agent McGee."

"What did you surmise?" Ducky asks once they are all on their feet.

"There are two of them, one male and the other is either a woman or a man that is of smaller stature." Alex answers Ducky with a nod of her head.

"I do not understand why you used McGee and not Tony for the comparison?"

"Simple really, McGee is a man of average build and a little taller than most. It's his hands really, they fit his build. Reid has long thin fingers and a narrow palm. Both Morgan and DiNozzo have larger hands, larger than the average man." Seeing the look on David's face JJ explains it further. "Football, they both played football, their hands have a wider span. I love football and I've seen them both play on old college films including the two games they both wish they had never played."

"I understand. But how does this help us."

"It just adds another piece to the profile. Agent David" Reid answers as he tilts his head to one side and looks at the knife wound.

"If you're ready Ducky you and Palmer can leave. We are just about finished here." DiNozzo tells him.

"Come on Mr. Palmer let's see to our guest."

"Right away Doctor." Palmer answers as he reaches for a black body bag.

"Morgan we still need to question the neighbors." DiNozzo reminds him.

"Your case man we are just here to help." Then he holds up one finger as he answers his cell.

"Baby girl, what do you have for me?" He listens for only a moment before closing the cell.

"Dr. Mallard, would you, could you please remove his left shoe and sock."

"Why of course Derek, and please call me Ducky."

The agents gather around Ducky as he removes the shoe and sock off of the victim. Once the foot is bare Morgan reaches over into the crime scene kit and takes out the small black-light flashlight.

"How did I miss this before?" Ducky asks out loud a little bit ashamed of himself as he looks at the tiny drawing on the big toe.

"I wouldn't worry about it Dr. Mallard. It was only caught once before and that was a fluke. A morgue assistant bumped into a table carrying a box of evidence. A black light was knocked to the floor. The assistant picked up the light and in doing so it saw the drawing on the victims toe." Derek offers with a small smile.

"Thanks Ducky." DiNozzo tells him just before he leaves. He then turns and looks at both teams. Knowing that he has to make certain decisions he blows out a lung full of air.

"Agent Jareau would you please talk to the LEO's, Gibbs has a way of not playing well with them, and you did say that your team does have a good working relationship with the DC police."

"Not a problem, and call me JJ everyone does." She tells him before moving toward where the LEO's are all waiting.

"McGee you and Agent Blake pair up, Morgan, you and David, split up and talk to the neighbors divide it amongst yourselves. I'll pair up with Dr. Reid we'll canvas the parking lot and check out his car. We'll check for CCTV and tell Garcia if we find any. Okay boys and girls we'll meet back at base in an hour." Tony tells them simply without any of his usual jokes.

Ziva rolls her eyes when watching him grab his gear and head out the door with Reid next to him. Her action does not go unnoticed by Blake or by Morgan.

"Fornell was right wasn't he, about Tony I mean." Blake asks Morgan as the four agents gather in the center in the room to decide how the interviews will be divided.

"Have you ever known Fornell _not_ to be right? He has been after DiNozzo to jump ship forever.?"

"Why doesn't he come over to the fold, he seems like a great guy." Blake asks

"He got screwed over big time doing undercover work. Trust is a big thing for him, like it is for most of us."

"You trust him with Garcia?" McGee asks him.

"Yes." is the one word reply.

"I did not think your analyst was that gullible to be taken in by DiNozzo's charm." Ziva muses sarcastically.

"Before you make any further assumptions about Penelope I would suggest that you get to know her a little bit better first." Blake tells Ziva sharply. "Shall we Agent McGee."

"Call me Tim. Just let me grab my camera in case we see anything that needs to be recorded."

Ziva David huffs slightly at the verbal slap that Blake gave her, then she turns to Morgan.

"Why does everyone on your team find a need to protect your analyst?"

'It is not protection, we care for our own. Penelope is special to all of us. I'm sure Tony feels the same way. About both Penelope and the members of your team."

"Perhaps." Ziva says softly following Morgan out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_So sorry it is taking me so long this is just a filler chapter, as you all know I'm not a Ziva fan._

He knocked on the door just before he entered the conference room. "Hello, you must be Miss Garcia, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier I'm Dr. Mallard.

She quickly stands dropping the ball of cotton that she is holding on the table. " Please come in Dr. Mallard. Tony has told me about you. Have a seat and please call me Penelope."

He sits down just a few seconds after she does. It is then he notices that she was in the middle of placing a small bandage on her finger. He looks at the bandage and can see that she has already placed a smear of antibacterial cream in the center of the gauze.

"I see that you have cut your finger. Will you allow me to finish what you have started?"

"Of course doctor. But it is more of a small puncture than a cut. I had to make a quick repair and one of the wires stabbed me." She explains as she holds out her index finger for him.

"Thank you for doing that for me, Dr. Mallard. Now how may I help you?"

" You must call me Ducky almost everyone does. Tony called me he asked me to come check on you. I also would like to know if you could get me copies of the other autopsy reports?"

"That was nice of him but not necessary, he worries too much. As for the reports." she says softly as she reaches for a stack of papers.. "I'm afraid not all of the M.E.'s are a thorough as you are."

"So many." He says as he thumbs through them.

"Those are only the ones I've been able to acquire to date, I'm still trying to get the last eight."

"How did you manage to get them so fast, I usually takes weeks to get this kind of response."

She schools her features well at least she tries to except her eyes they gave her away. "Was there anything else I can help you with Ducky?"

He knows by her reply that he should not ask anymore questions. "The members of both teams should be returning shortly. They did mention something about sending out for food. A working lunch Jennifer said."

"Agent Rossi called me. I already ordered the food it should be here within the hour."

"May I asked what did you order?"

"An assortment of sandwiches all on wheat bread and two kinds of soup, vegetable beef and just vegetable."

"Now that is a lunch that I can approve of."

" I thought you might like it. There is plenty think the agents would like you to join them. It is a working lunch after all."

After serving themselves and settling down for a few minutes of eating without conversation, the need to quiet the rumbling stomachs came first. They all knew they worked better when they could concentrate without hunger pains being in the way.

"Your team seems very close." David says as he looks at Hotch and Rossi.

"We are close, we have to be, we depend on each other just like you depend on your team." Rossi tells her.

"I find that secrets are bad, there should not be secrets between team members. It can only lead to trouble in the end." She says while looking at Garcia.

"And sometimes revealing secrets can cause more harm." Hotch replies sternly.

"Your analyst does not carry a weapon, is she not a liability to the team?"

"Garcia hardly ever comes with us, on the rare occasions that she does she does not leave unless one of us is with her." Reid answers just before he takes another sandwich. "As for her not carrying a weapon she is not required to."

"I believe you put to much faith in trust I for one would rather know everything up front than be left out of the circle."

"Out of the loop, Ziva." DiNozzo corrects her flub. "I agree with the BAU sometimes it is better not knowing."

"That is easy for you to say I bet you share everything when you have cushion talk with her." David snarks back to him.

Tony swallow a mouthful of soup but before he can even get one word out he sees Penelope stands and smile sweetly.

"You are mistaken agent David, Tony and I have never engaged in cushion talk as you so aptly named it. He is someone who rescued me after I was dumped left holding the check from date gone wrong. He made a bad beginning turn into a pleasant evening. We have been friends ever since. I knew who he was that is why I was not leery of him. Movies, dinner and the occasional trip to a museum. We certainly don't sleep together. Friend and confidant that is all. And yes there are certain things that he does not know about me and he will never know about me. Do you have anymore questions or can get to work and find these Unsubs?"

"No, it is just when ever Tony keeps secrets from the team someone gets hurt mostly it is him."

"Well this time it is not Tony that is keeping secrets it is me. And I wouldn't bother trying to get your friend Moshi to give you the information he won't, we have a code you see us hackers. He won't tell you, but I will tell you the secret ingredient to that recipe that you have been trying to figure out."

David scowls and glares at Tony, while Penelope smiles all the wider.

Ducky cleared his throat before speaking causing everyone in the room to look at him. David still scowling and Penelope smiling sweetly each looked at the older man.

"Tell me Penelope why does Anthony call you MP?"

Laughing slightly Tony wipes his mouth with a napkin, smiling his famous smile he opens his mouth only to be Gibbs' slapped.

"It's short for Moneypenny, Ducky. He has called her when we were stuck before. Have to say she has always come through for him."

"You knew?" Tony asks looking at Gibbs. "Of course you knew."

"I want to find this team of killers before they strike again. Let's get to work."

"I told you he was still a Marine at heart." Rossi tells his team with a chuckle as he starts to clear the table.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you very much for all the reviews and the alerts. Sorry about the lateness. Real life and medical tests comes first. The good news is that I'm healthy all the tests came back negative.**

It took the teams three days to weed through all of the passed cases and evidence to find the unsubs. It was Tony and Morgan who chased down the unsubs and arrested them.

At news conference announcing the arrest of the suspects director Vance thanked the BAU for their assistance in apprehending the suspects. Smiling in front of the cameras with Gibbs on one side of him and Hotchner on the other for the press. Three alpha men with a no nonsense air about them made a great story.

While Vance was giving the press conference, Tony and Morgan were sitting on Ducky's tables while he administered first aid to the cuts and scraped that they both got running through a thick patch of thorny bushes and undergrowth..

"I know Anthony's tetanus shot is up to day what about yours Derek?"

"All set Ducky. My mother is a nurse and she always stresses the importance of keeping track of those things."

"Quit right. I'm surprised that the lovely Penelope is not here as well. She did help in finding the criminals as well."

"She has other teams that she works for Ducky." Morgan reminds him.

"Yes I remember now, it slipped my mind."

"I very much doubt anything slips your mind Dr. Mallard. What is it that you what to know?"

"Did you profile me, young man?"

"Hazards of the job I'm afraid we do it without thinking."

" Very astute Derek, I noticed when we spent yesterday at your offices that you all have photographs of your families on your desks, but when I peaked into her office to share a cup of tea with her she did not. She had photographs of your team and of other teams that she works with."

Morgan looks at Tony and when he sees Tony nod his head ever so slightly, He inhales deeply before he answers. "Simply really Ducky, Penelope has no family, she has been alone since she was eighteen."

"Surly she must have some family somewhere?"

"No one Ducky. " Tony confirms. " Her mother and step-father were killed by a drunk driver, she has no siblings, no uncles, aunts or cousins. She has no idea who her biological father is, her mother never told her."

"I feel like a foolish old man she hid it from me so well."

"Don't be she hid it from all of us for years." Morgan tells him.

"Ducky, MP, Penelope likes to play dumb. But don't let her fool you for a minute. The only thing that she has that I wish she didn't is a heart that hurts too much from everything that she sees. She has a hear of gold and will do anything for any of her friends at the drop of a hat. And now that you are included in that group don't be surprised if you find small packages coming your way for no reason at all."

"Why? I wonder." Ducky says softly.

"You wonder what Dr. Mallard?" Reid asks after the doors close behind him.

"Young Spencer, what can I do for you?"

"I was sent to tell you that we are going out, the two team, as soon as the paperwork is done. Agent Gibbs says to tell you "Move it DiNozzo." Reid says as he looks at Tony.

"What did Hotch say?" Morgan asks with a grin.

"He glared, turned and walked toward the empty conference room."

"I've seen that glare. It might be fun watching which one of our bosses could out glare each other." Tony says as he jumps off of the autopsy table.

"It would be better if they had a few drinks in them first." Morgan adds.

TPTPTPTP

Five hours later he finds himself standing outside of her apartment door knocking. Just as he is about to knock again he can hear footfalls on the other side of the door.

She opens the door and smiles as Tony comes in, he takes his shoes off then kicks the door closed before reaching behind and locking the door.

"I brought food and a movie a little light hearted comedy for us to watch."

"Thanks for that. It's been one of those days." She tells him.

"I know Penelope, but we are alive to tell the tale the bad guys are in jail. We win for today at least."

Nodding her head she leans over and pats his shoulder. "So what did you bring me to eat?"

"Vegetable curry, rice and that Indian bread you like so much. I got chicken curry for me."

"Tomorrows a work day for me, so tea or chai tea" She asks him.

"Chai sound great."

He leaves three hours later both of them in better moods and no longer feeling the tension of the day.

He walks up to his car only to find Gibbs leaning on it.

"I thought you would be longer."

"Why? Dinner and a movie shouldn't take all night."

"You're no longer working as a team."

"You got it all wrong Boss. Penelope and I aren't like that, remember she told you friends nothing more just good friends. Yes I care for her, but not like that, just like she cares for me."

"So just how often do you two get together like this?" Gibbs asks as he watches Penelope close her curtains and pull the blinds down.

"Twice a month I guess. Sometimes once. I've gone to her plays and we meet for lunch once in a great while. We talk on the phone a couple of times a week. Like I said just friends. No more no less."

Gibbs looks at his senior field agent and waits.

"It's nice having a girl for a friend with no strings."

"What about Gillian?"

"Ha, you thought I was cheating on my girlfriend. That's why you went into that spiel about rule twelve in front of her team. No Gillian knows about Penelope in fact they get together more than, I do with her. Besides I told Gillian from the start that Penelope was my friend and that I've known her longer and if she couldn't trust me to be with Penelope then it wouldn't work. Lovers and girlfriends come and go but a real friend, well they stay with you for life."

"Well don't make a mess of it."

"I won't. I'm thinking of introducing her to my buddy Glen. I'll have to see if he is available to come to Ducky's birthday party, Ducky already invited Penelope to come."

"When did he do that?"

"Today just before we all went out for that late lunch."

" I see, Ducky's party is a month away." Gibbs reminds him.

"I know that, but Glen is a cop and he had to put in for time off in advance."

"As long as he doesn't hurt her. I've come to like her."

"You just like the coffee she gets for the BAU. None of that cop shop coffee, she gets the real stuff."

"That too." Gibbs replies as he leaves Tony and goes to his own car.


	8. Chapter 8

"DiNozzo." he says as he answers his cell.

"Hi Tony." Hearing her voice at work set his alarms going at full throttle. She never calls him at work.

"Why are you calling me at work? Are you hurt? Do you need a ride or something?"

"Gee Tony, you're worse than my team. No I'm not hurt and I don't need a ride. I'm calling to cancel our dinner date. I'm going to Florida, they need me to go this time."

"Be careful."

"Always am, and I'll have someone with me if I have to leave the police station."

"What's the case?"

"You're a smart cookie find it yourself . Gotta go I'll call you tonight if you want me to."

"If I want you to, yes call. I need your help in doing something."

"We'll be in the Miami area." she tells him before closing the cell.

He closes his cell then smiles as he picks up his pen to finishes filling out another form.

"Tony?" Ziva says. When she doesn't get a response she makes a noise in her throat. "Well, what's going on?" Ziva demands to know.

"Nothing to concern you, Ziva. Penelope just called to cancel out dinner plans."

"Is she going this time?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes." Tony answers as he reaches for a new cold case file.

"I think it is wrong of her team, they should make her train and carry a weapon while she is out with them. She is a liability she could get one of them hurt or killed because of her inability to protect herself and have their six." Ziva tells him her voice laced with venom.

"She doesn't carry a weapon because she is not required to Ziva. She is not an agent remember? Just a lowly analyst, who rarely leaves her office or the police station when she travels with the team. And in the event that she does go out into the field, she is protected by a LEO or one of her team members."

"I for one am glad that she is not a member of our team. We have McGee, he is the best when it comes to computers." she counters sharply.

Tim looks at Ziva then at Tony. "Hate to break it to you Ziva, but as good as I am she is so much better. Tony did she ever tell you what she did, there is this rumor about her… I was just wondering."

"I asked her once. She smiled asked me to pass the salt and told me very sweetly that it was above my pay grade and security clearance. That she liked me to much to have to see me transferred to the Aleutian Islands."

"That is why she should be armed, if she is ever captured or tortured she will not be able to protect herself."

"Why would anyone want to? She is unassuming and does not give off the vibes that she is dangerous. Unlike you, she also does not put herself in any danger. I mean just how much danger can one lowly technical analyst get into."

"There are people that would go to great lengths to make her do their bidding. They would use her family against her just to make her comply to their wishes."

"Then they would be in for a rude awakening. Penelope has no family at all. She lives alone and only dates once in a while. She has no one special in her life just friends and most of them are agents. She is not afraid to die she was shot five years ago it almost killed her. She told me that she saw her parents and her life flash before her while she was being operated on. It gave her some peace, that she might be able to be with them again."

Ziva stands and goes to stand in front of his desk. "Why was she shot?"

Tony shook his head with an oddly serious expression on his face. "Not my story to tell, Ziva. Ask her if you want to know so badly. One more things Ziva I want you to understand this, as a junior agent you have no right to demand to know everything. You have a habit of being pushy and arrogant. You barge your way into the men's room a place you have no business being in whatsoever. You want to know everything about our personal lives even if they have no bearing at all with our work. You lack professionalism and tact. We are NCIS agents not bullies running amok. I for one am sick of it, If you do it again I'll write you up for insubordination."

"Huh, on what grounds. I can still kill you with a paperclip." She sneers.

"He's right and you know it. Grab your gear." Gibbs says tossing the keys to Tony.

Sitting in the comfort of his apartment he puts the ice pack on the table when his cell starts to ring. Once his cell is on speaker he puts the ice pack back on his hand.

"Moneypenny! How are you." He says in his best Connery voice.

"James, my love must you always tease so much." is her retort.

"Penelope." he says softly hearing the sadness in her voice. "talk to me."

"I'll be alright, it's the cases with kids that bother me the most."

"I know, it's because you haven't been hardened yet, hopefully you never will be, you still have a big heart."

"Sometimes I will that I was like some of the others, not letting anything in."

"Don't fool yourself MP, we all feel it. And we all have our way of dealing with it, because if we didn't there would be a lot more of us drinking ourselves to death or eating our. ."

She interrupts him cutting him off mid-sentence. "Please don't finish that sentence Tony."

"Well it's a good thing we have each other isn't it?"

She takes the clue and changes the subject. "Always. It's your turn to pick the actor and the movies."

"Greer Garson is the actor I want to see, as for the movies. I haven't decided yet."

"I adore her, I haven't seen any of her movies in ages." Penelope tells him.

"Good I picked the actor you pick the food. Good food this time please not the veggie stuff that you are always eating. And making me eat too." he pleads.

She laughs slightly. "I promise. So what was it you wanted me to do for you?"

"I have an idea for Ducky's gift, but I need your skills to do it. It can wait we can talk about it when you get back. Go to sleep Penelope if you need to talk I'm only a call way."

"Night Tony and thanks." She tells him before disconnecting the call.

He looks at the cell watching as it fades to black.

"She is stronger than she lets on, she just needs to be reminded." Tony says as Gibbs places the plate of food in front of him.

"You sure there is nothing going on between you two?"

"I told you Gibbs she is my friend and I don't want to spoil it. She fills a place in my heart I though had died long ago. The funny part is she asks for nothing in return, nothing at all I wonder why?"

Gibbs a man of few words has learned when a retreat is the best course. Once the food had been eaten and the kitchen clean he gets ready to leave.

And right now Tony needs to be left alone with his thoughts. Something Gibbs knows that his SFA doesn't always take the time to do.

"Ducky says its only a sprain and not to get the stitches wet. I'll pick you up at 0700 DiNozzo."

"Yes Boss thanks for the ride and the food."

" Tony, take your own advice and get to bed and sleep."

"On it Boss."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry so short but I needed a filler chapter.

He worked steadily for an hour, clearing up a lot of the weekly paperwork. Since the dressing down he gave Ziva the day before the bullpen was oddly quiet. Even McGee didn't say anything, not wanting to experience the wrath of either Gibbs or DiNozzo.

"Gibbs who do you know in Miami that owes you a favor?"

Gibbs looks up "Coffee run?"

"Yeah with a little something extra."

He spends the next ten minutes making arrangements for a delivery to be made to Penelope and her team.

Smiling to himself he continues with his work hoping that no new cases come in, he still has the paperwork from yesterday's arrest to contend with along with everything else that needs to be done.

Hearing Ducky's voice he puts his pen down and waits for the ME to come to him.

"Anthony, I find myself with some free time. I came to check on your injury from yesterday."

"No need Ducky, thank you anyway. It was only a sprain and five stitches."

"That should have been avoided." Ziva grumbles.

He knew it was coming so did Gibbs. They had talked about it last night while they were eating. He starts to stand only to be glared at by Gibbs, so he hums and picks up his pen again.

"McGee, put the crime scene photos on the plasma. The one I want to see is where DiNozzo tackled the SGT."

"Yes Boss." McGee relies quickly.

"Ducky look here, you were lucky that only DiNozzo needed stitches and only the five you gave him."

"Oh my goodness, I see." Ducky says as he sees the small grassy lot filled with broken glass and other rubbish. "Very lucky indeed. If you need more pain medication come see me Anthony. And please try and elevate during your lunch break."

"Thanks Ducky, I will." Tony promises.

It was just after two in the afternoon when his cell rings. "DiNozzo." he answers out of habit.

"I've only got a few minutes. But thanks for the coffee for my team, for the tea and for the delicious dark chocolate muffin. I had it for a late morning break."

"Did it help?"

"Help? How can a muffin help."

"Dark chocolate is suppose to help release endorphins. You know, to help you feel better." He explains.

She can't help but smile it has been along time since someone other than her team members did something nice for her. "Yes it helped, thank you, and thank Gibbs for me too."

"Gibbs? Why him?"

"I assumed it was him that helped you, the delivery man was in a Marine uniform. He was very nice and he gave me his number with a message that if I needed anything to call him."

"You're right and I'll tell him. How much longer to you think you'll be there?"

"No idea I just started to go through all of the CCTV, and the agents have a ton of evidence to go through."

"I take it there are no leads yet?"

" Not yet. Are you okay you sound tired?"

"I'm fine I took a tumble yesterday, I had to tackle a suspect ended up with a few stitches and a sprain, but I'll be fine in a week."

"Enjoy your date with Gillian tonight."

"I didn't tell you that I had a date tonight, did I?"

"No, she did. She told me you always go out to eat on Wednesday."

"Well in that case I'll be home after nine. You can call me if you want."

"I'll keep it in mind. Be careful, will you James. I like having you around."

"You too."

"I'm always careful remember I told you that. I haven't had to leave the office at all and it looks like all my work will be done here in the station. What can happen surrounded by a house full of armed cops?"

"Famous last words. See you later Moneypenny." He says then closes the call after she says good bye too.

He stands and goes over to Gibbs and hands him a bunch of folders waiting to be forwarded after Gibbs signs them.

"She says to thank you for sending the Marine and for the offer to help."

"Nothing much gets passed her I take it?"

"No, not anymore. Working with the main team doing what she does, she wouldn't survive if it did. Their closure rate is the same as ours."

"I knew I liked them, even if they are FBI." Gibbs tells him then drinks some coffee to hide his smile. "But I have to agree with Rossi on some things."

"Is that a _'Marine thing', _you guys agreeing on things?"

Tony asks only to be answered with a glare. That in turn, makes Tony laugh as he moves back to his desk.


	10. Chapter 10

_I own none of it. I make no money and all mistakes are mine._

Three days pass before he hears from her again. Even then it is only a quick call.

"I'm back, safe and sound. I'll see you on Sunday, brunch at Laura's sound okay to you?" she says to him as she boots up her computers.

He knows her well enough to be aware of the nuances of her voice. "Are you okay you sound off, you didn't get hurt did you? Remember famous last words." He asks his tone light and teasing.

"Not a scratch. I didn't even break a fingernail. I'm just tired we were up half the night but we found the connection and then the team busted the baddie about four hours ago."

Understand her completely he can't help but feel bad for her. "When can you go home for the day?"

"Three more hours at least. Paperwork too close off the case. Make and file a digital record for the archives, make a duplicate for the legal department then a paper one for Agent Hotchner. So he can forward it on into the bowels of the Bureau. I am not a fan of paperwork."

"No one is fan of paperwork, MP. Be a good little analyst and I'll take you to the arcade after we eat brunch."

"Be nice to me James or I'll zap your computer from here."

"See you on Sunday, Penelope." Tony tells her laughing as he closes out the call.

Gibbs looks at him and smiles slightly hearing Tony laugh even briefly can make things not seem so daunting. "She alright?"

"Yes just tired long case and the ones with kids bother her just like they do us."

"Luckily we don't them as often."

"How badly was she hurt?" Tim ask, making Ziva look up and smirk.

"What?" Tony answers in confusion.

"I heard you asking if she was hurt?"

"She's not, not even a broken nail. And for her that's something, with the repairs she does on the laptops she breaks her nails on a regular bases. Just a hard case they were up half the night." Knowing Tim the way he does he continues before Tim has a chance to ask another question. "She sounded off that's why I asked."

Listening to the conversation Gibbs mumbles something about coffee and leave them with orders to finish the paperwork then to start in on a cold case.

He comes back fifteen minutes later with a fresh cup of coffee and a suspicious smile on his face.

"Well, what did you find out?" Tony asks him in a challenging tone.

"What makes you think I found anything out?"

"It's a _Marine thing_, remember? You and Rossi have a lot more in common than just a badge."

"I found out why she sounded off to you. That's all."

"So she did get hurt." Ziva says waiting for Gibbs to confirm her statement.

"Not a scratch." Gibbs says with a smile.

"Boss what happened, you're scaring me here."

"There was a situation in the police station. She walked in on it, a LEO and the suspect. The baddie as she likes to call them got the upper hand and was about to punch the cop. She knocked him out."

"That's is a good thing, yes." Ziva asks.

"It's a great thing the suspect was drunk and on some kind of drugs he was a danger not only to himself but to everyone else in the station." Gibbs says.

"So why didn't she tell me? I'm proud of her. She is so non violent its sickening."

"Oh she's not upset about knocking the guy out. She's upset because she used her laptop to do the deed."

Tony starts to chuckle then laugh loudly. He look at Tim and Ziva and seeing the confusion on their faces laughs even more.

"She didn't? did she?" Tony asks once he has his laughter under control.

"Yup, she broke it and from what Rossi just told me it was her favorite laptop."

TPTPTP

He couldn't help himself he just had to, before leaving for the weekend he stopped by cyber unit, then a quick stop to the mega discount store he went home.

Friday and Saturday nights were date night along with Wednesday. One night they went out the other they stayed in. Gillian was a cop in the vice squad and she worked long hours too. So the time they spent together was special relaxing, by being able to let their guards down.

One of the things that Tony likes about Gillian most was she understood about Penelope being in his life and she didn't mind sharing him such as it was.

Gillian knew that Tony told Penelope things that he wasn't willing or at least not able to share with her. She knew that Penelope gave Tony something a friendship built on laughter and trust, with no hidden agenda at all. And if things do work out for her and Tony for the long haul she knows that Penelope is part of the package. Gillian knows deep in her heart that Tony would never hurt his Moneypenny by walking away from their friendship. Gillian knew this walking in and as far as she was concerned it worked for them.

He rang the door bell at ten thirty sharp, he didn't have to wait long for her to answer.

"Come it, I just have to find my black flats, and get glasses." She says to him leaving him to close and lock the door.

She comes out of the bedroom and raises one eyebrow when she sees him holding a box that looks suspiciously like a laptop box. Only this one is covered in black tissue paper.

"I brought you a gift." he tells her then puts the box on the table.

She comes closer and looks at his face but is unable to read anything from his expression.

"Just open it Moneypenny I'm hungry and I want to go eat."

Feeling the same way she opens the box and just stares at it for a full minute before saying anything at all to him. He moves to stand behind her and looks down into the box and sees the small cake decorated like a broken laptop.

With the words. _Sorry for your loss_. Written across the cracked screen.

She turns and looks at him it is then that he can see that she is beetroot red from trying not to laugh.

"You really are they best. You know, Tony."

"You needed the laugh I'm just happy I could make you feel better. Come on I wasn't kidding about being hungry."


	11. Chapter 11

He picked up the visitor badge from the security desk. With an easy thank you and a an infections smile he entered the elevator. Opening the door then walking onto the catwalk he hears Agent Blake huff and toss a file onto the desk.

"Agent Blake, Agent Reid?" Tony says in way of greeting

"Agent DiNozzo, Does Penelope know you're here?" Blake asks him.

"She should she let the guards down at security know about me. They gave me a visitors badge and waved me on in. I'm early though." Tony explains. "Please call me Tony."

Reid nods his head and takes in Tony's appearance, a suit that looks like it was made for him, as does the crisp white shirt. "Have a seat I'm sure she'll be out in a little while."

Tony looks over at the desk to see what made Blake toss the file in disgust. "Tough case? I saw you toss the file on the desk."

"No, not really I just don't think this is a case for us. It's a single murder but the way it was done set off bells for the Joplin P.D. Straight forward except for the victim's face was made-up to look like a mime, and an unusual message that was left behind.

"What was the message?" He asks.

"Cheaters never win, they get punished." Blake answers him.

"Do you mind if I look at it?"

"Go ahead Agent DiNozzo, you have a reputation on looking outside the box." Hotch says as he comes up to the trio carrying a file in one hand and a coffee in the other. Looking up Tony sees that Hotch is not alone Rossi and Morgan are a step behind him.

Tony reads the file taking his time as he does so, the profilers notice that he is subconsciously rubbing his thumb over a spot on his index finger.

" We need to make a call." Reid moves the desk phone over giving Tony easy access.

Having nothing to hide or to prove Tony dials the desk phone then place it on speaker so that everyone can hear the conversation.

" Homicide, Detective Goldman."

"Bernie! How are you?"

"Tony, what can I do for you."

"Ah my friend I need a favor for the BAU."

"What are you doing there I thought you were still a Navy cop, did you finally say yes to the FBI's offer?"

"I am still with NCIS, listen, how about you send your latest rookie to the dungeon, have them bring you a file, last name Rogers, first name Steven the case was closed thirteen almost fourteen years ago."

"Hold on." As Tony and the BAU agent hear a muffled conversation.

"Done, he should be back in about five minutes. I'm glad you called I wanted to thank you for writing that letter for Samuel. He got in to Georgetown Law."

"Did he really? That's great." Tony relied dismissively.

"Yeah, I think having a letter of recommendation from a federal agent that works for NCIS as the senior field agent in MCRT. Helped don't you."

"He asked, who am I to say no to my godson?"

"Tony you do remember that we're Jewish? No godfathers for my children."

Tony scoffed then smiled. " Semantics, Do you remember when Sam had his bar mitzvah you asked me that if anything ever happened to you if I would keep an eye on him and Danny. That your daughters would be fine they had their mother, but Sam and Danny. Well, I'm Italian and catholic that means godfather as far as I'm concerned." Tony quickly countered.

Hearing this Rossi can't help but laugh softly.

Bernie exhaled softly. "But you really shouldn't have given him the check for two thousand dollars."

"Hey you have six kids, law books are expensive. Besides he is my godson after all."

"Thank you, Tony." he tells him softly. Knowing that it was no use arguing with the man. "Alright Tony, I have the file in front of me."

"Sign the fax form and get it over to Agent Alex Blake at the BAU. But do it now, please. They have a request for a profile for a case in Missouri the thing is there is no such thing as . ."

"Coincidence, You think its related some how? It should be there in a few minutes, my only stipulation is you keep me updated, got it?"

Tony smiles lightly, "You got it, Bernie. Thanks buddy I appreciate it." He ends the call and looks to the BAU team. "Before you all start assaulting me with questions, can someone get up the fax."

Blake heads over to the fax machine to pick up the file that will be coming in. Tony turns to Hotch, "Sir I'll tell you everything I know but I would like everyone together so I only have to explain the whole story once. But I will tell you now, that when I was a cop I worked a case eerily similar to this one."

Reid points at Tony's hands, as he is still rubbing thumb across his index finger, "Does it have something to do with the scar you are rubbing? Understandably an unconscious reaction that started as you began reading the case file."

Tony looks down at his hands, realizing he was doing it only after Reid pointed it out. "Yeah, Dr. Reid. Yeah, it's related." Tony rubs his hands together and looks up as both Blake walks back to the group.

Once in the round table Tony wasted no time in relating what he new about he case.

"I wasn't the lead on the case, it wasn't even my case. A woman had been killed her husband was the prime suspect. The unis found a boy around seven hiding under the kitchen table. They brought the boy in until social services could come and get him. He latched onto me when social services tried to take him he bit me and it was hard enough to break the skin. I asked the social worker to give me a minute with him, I told the boy that he had to go with the lady from children's services that they would take care of him until his family could be contacted. He held onto me tightly crying and pounding on my chest yelling no over and over. After he wore himself out he whispered in my ear what he heard just before his mother was killed. I don't know if saw his mother's murder, but I wouldn't doubt it. He said, _Cheaters never win, they get punished."_

"How does this tie in with the other case?" JJ asks not seeing the connection.

"The boys parents were street performers mimes. The husband killed her because she was leaving him, he was violet and he liked to drink."

Picking up the fax, Alex skims it then looks at Tony. "What happened to the boy?"

"I assumed he was placed with family, as I stated I wasn't on the case."

"Do you remember his name?"

"Tony, Anthony Rogers, funny huh?" He answers softly.

"I'll call them and tell them who and what to look for." Alex says putting the fax back on the table.

'What I miss?" Garcia asks as she walks into the round table dressed to make a statement.

JJ and Blake look at her and nod their head she looks stunning in a dark purple with a square neckline dress that hands to just under her knees. A single strain of large paste pink purls on her neck. To finish her outfit she is wearing a smart little hat and black open toes heels. In her hands she is she is carrying a clutch purse and a large gift bag.

"Nothing at all Kitten, but why the old fashioned dress you look like you stepped out of the 1950's."

"She is dressed like that for Mrs. Mallard, Ducky's mother. Victoria Mallard is a sweet woman who has of Alzheimer's. This party is a combination for her birthday and for Ducky's twentieth anniversary working at NCIS."

"It makes her feel good. And I like the dress, I think I look nice." Garcia says.

"You look perfect Baby-girl." Morgan tells her.

"Did you get the gifts?" Tony asks looking at his friend.

"Yes both of them. Here I'll show you." She places the bag on a chair then pulls out a silver box. She places it on the table so that he can open it without any difficulty. Then she places a a medium box taller than the first. After unfolding the tissue pare he pulls out a silver photograph frame that opens in two compartments. As he looks at the pictures in the frames he can only shake his head in astonishment.

"How in the world were you able to get a copy of the wedding picture of Ducky's parents, and of Ducky himself standing with them. He must be around six in this picture."

"It was easy."

"Moneypenny spill."

"Last month when we took her to the High Tea that was being held. She started to ask me when I was going to get married, I turned the conversation around and well, I grilled her. She told me about having her picture taken for her wedding with her husband. And how they went back when Ducky turned six in his school uniform. The rest was easy I did some digging the photograph studio is still open, I called and gave them explained what I was looking for gave them approximant dates. They said that they would look in their files it seems that the original owner was a pack-rat he didn't throw anything away.

They called me a week later, I sent the cash to Emily she went and got it and shipped it to me by a friend that coming over for a meeting. I told you it was easy."

"Okay, that explains Victoria's gift, what about Ducky's?"

"Open it and see."

"What is it? " he asks looking at what appears to be a wooden chest of some sort but with an ornate design carved into it.

"It's a tea chest. Isn't it?" Blake asks.

"Yes I got a really deal on it too."

"Where?" JJ asks as she looks at the chest as well.

"Ebay, and I didn't hack at all." She tells them.

"Did you snipe?" Hotch asks

"That I did." She admits. "I had to I couldn't let it go to someone else. It's perfect for Ducky."

After repacking the gifts Tony looks at her. "So how much to I own you?"

"You already paid for half."

"I know how much I paid you and it wasn't enough to cove the cost of my half."

"Okay then." she says pausing. "Easter could use an oil change and have her tires balanced. You can do that."

"Penelope , what Easter needs is a bullet from my Sig in the middle of the radiator and to be parked in the firing range that the Marines use for target practice. You need a new car and that beast you drive needs to be put down for good."

"You're not nice Tony." She says with pout.

"Kitten, you need a new car one that doesn't make us lose sleep wondering if died on you, and if you made it home safely." Rossi tells her.

She looks at Hotch first then at Morgan her eyes pleading.

"I'm with him baby girl. I want you to have a better car too. I wouldn't mind getting in some target practice." Morgan tells her with a smile.

"I'll tell Gibbs. He'll head slap you." Penelope threatened.

"Who do you think suggested using your car as a target in the first place? Come on we're going to be late and I have to pick up Gillian on the way?"

"Gillian is coming?" Penelope asks in surprise.

"Yes she caught up on her paper work, so she's good."

"That's great we haven't had the chance to talk for over a week."

"Who's Gillian?" Reid asks.

"Tony's girlfriend, she's a detective working in vice." Penelope answers.

"But I thought you and him were." Reid starts leaving the rest unsaid.

"Just friends Dr. Reid." Tony answers as he looks at the reactions of her team.

After saying good night to everyone Tony follows Penelope out of the unit.

A/N: I was going to have the party in his chapter as well, but it seemed like a good place to stop. I didn't want this chapter to be too long.


	12. Chapter 12

The women watch as Tony skillfully guides Mrs. Mallard around the patio, his step sure as he leads her through the waltz. Mrs. Mallard on her part looks radiant as she looks at her gigolo, or as she sometimes calls him her Italian furniture mover. The smile on her face is beautiful.

"She must be remembering her husband." Penelope says quietly to Gillian.

"I feel bad for her, and I hate that Alzheimer's is robbing her of everything and leaving just the shell of her former self." Gillian tells her angrily.

Penelope looks at her friend and frowns. "Who?"

"My mother, early onset she died last year."

"I am so sorry about that." She turns her attention back to the patio watching Tim dance with Abby and Palmer with Ziva.

Turning her head slightly she can see Gibbs and Ducky drinking their respective drinks of choice off to the side in quiet conversation.

"I'm sorry that Glen couldn't make it, But somehow he found himself on duty and he was sure he ha the night off." Gillian explains.

"It happens he could have read the schedule wrong." Penelope suggests with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Right, I told Tony not to try and set you up with anyone." Gillian says leaving the rest unsaid.

"So you guys are good?"

"More than good." Gillian says with a smile. "We're getting an apartment together, someplace in between our two jobs."

"OH! I'm so happy for you both. Let me know when I can help you move."

Gillian smiles slightly at her friend. " I wanted to be the one to tell you about us moving in together. I want you to know this doesn't change things between you two, you still get him Sunday afternoons."

"Maybe once in a while after you're settled into your new home."

"He cares for you, you know."

"I know. I care for him too. But you can give him everything that he needs. I can't."

"I have my guy now we need to find yours." Gillian tells her firmly.

Penelope turns and looks at her friend. "I'm happy the way I am right now. Some people just aren't lucky that way. I dated a guy for four years and when he was getting ready to pop the question I told him I wasn't ready. In fact I don't think I'll ever settle down. Now I only date when I'm browbeat into going on a blind date."

"Like on the night you met Tony?"

"Yup, He was sweet and overly protective right from the start. He brought me to my apartment and took care of me even though he didn't have to.

"I love when he washes my hair too, it's so relaxing. To bad he's not gay he could make a bundle working in an upscale salon for the wives of the political elite."

"Don't mention it to Gibbs he might just keep it in mind for undercover work." Penelope tells her friend as she giggles.

"Seriously Penelope you know Tony isn't going to leave it alone until he finds you someone you like. He had a ton of friends unis and detectives."

"I tell you something that I've figured out. The best agents that I've ever come across, the ones that excel in their jobs, are the ones that strive to make life better for everyone around them. You want to know why?" When Penelope sees her nod her head she continues. "They're all damaged in one way or another, something happened to them along the way. They were hurt, emotionally, physically or mentally. So now they work to protect others so no one else has to feel the pain they did. And if they're too late they try to make sure that the person responsible can't hurt anyone else."

"And you, Penelope, who hurt you ?"

"Ah, I'm not an agent. I'm a hired geek." She answers as she looks up from her cell phone.

Gillian knows that Penelope's response was non answer but she lets it slide "Not hardly, Tony told me that you found some things that he needed for a case that McGee couldn't."

"I have a larger data base that's all." She answers with a shrug.

"I have to agree with Tony, you really do downplay yourself don't you."

"I know who I am, Gillian. I'm the buddy, the pal, even the best friend. I'm not the girl that you bring home to mom. I've always known that, I'm fine with that, you see if I always know where I stand then I can't get hurt. I'm grateful that Tony is my friend and now I'm doubly blessed that you are too. Friends are like chocolate you can never have too many of them."

"I think you're wrong you just haven't met the right guy yet the one that will make feel like the most important person in the world."

Penelope smiles and points. "Look they're bring out the cake for Mrs. Mallard." Gibbs makes his way to the large table just as he is putting the cake down, the cell phones in the pockets of the guests start to play happy birthday in unison. No one needed to say anything, everyone knew that Penelope was the one who had hacked the cell phones and programmed the impromptu concert

Mrs. Mallard claps her hands together in glee and the smile on her face soon made the nights festivities worth while.

TPTPTP

It was the knocking on her door that made turn off the water and put the tea kettle down. Looking through the peep hole she smiles then unlocks the door letting Tony into her apartment.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's Sunday! We go out on Sundays remember? Brunch, a movie, or a play we even go to the arcade. Well this time we are going to a craft show. I want to get Gillian a quilt. After that I have a surprise for you? Moneypenny."

"What surprise? Wouldn't you rather take Gillian to let her pick her own quilt?"

"No I want to pick it. Go get ready I'm hungry. And I'm not telling you what the surprise is so don't ask again."

Okay." she says quietly.

He opens the fridge and pours him self some juice. After drinking the small glass he calls out to her. "Gillian told me what you said after we dropped you off. So let me make things perfectly clear to you. Sundays are ours and if Gillian and I get married and have kids then Sundays will still be our only then you'll be auntie Moneypenny. Got it?"

She comes into the kitchen and purses her lips together. "Do I get a say in this?"

"No, not now, not ever." he says as he takes her elbow and leads her out the door.

"Know tell me what is it exactly that you are looking for in a man. Think of me as Tony's dating service, I aim to please. And if the bastard hurts you, I can shoot him." He tells her smiling as his eyes twinkle with merriment.


	13. Chapter 13

She just had to smile as she watched him look at the quilts. He looked like a kid in a candy store as he admired the different quilts. He had finally narrowed to down to two quilts. They were both beautiful one used the Indian summer pattern and the other one looked like ocean waves. "I don't know which one to get. I like them both."

"James, you can get both you know, hang one in the office and the hang the other in the bedroom, that is if you can afford them."

"I have the money. And they _are_ beautiful."

"Will Gillian like them?"

"She'll love the Indian summer one, Fall is her favorite season. What about you?"

"I'm buying a pattern book, I like the starburst design best."

"MP, you sew!?"

"I'll remember that crack next time you need an emergency repair."

He has to stop his chuckle before he says anything to her. "What colors are you going to use."

" When and if I find the time to make it, I'll use shades of lilac I think, or maybe green."

In the end he ended up buying both of them, as well as everything they he would need to hang them. They were beautiful and they would look lovely hanging on the walls of the apartment once they managed to find one they liked and could afford.

"I saw some yarn over on the other side. You want to go and look at what they have?"

"I am looking for some cream colored baby yarn?"

"Who's having a baby?" He asks looking at her with just a small jut of his chin.

"Not me, if that's' what your thinking. One of the techs in the tech department she is due in December. Why?"

"Just curious."

" I need a cup of tea." She says softly. "I'm a little cold and tired."

"Well then, tea it is for the both us then we can go and get your present."

She sits at the small table and waits for him to bring the tea over, when she sees the tray that he is carrying not only contains tea but a bagel. She has to smile it is a thing they do splitting a bagel, with the tea.

"You seem off MP, are you alright?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm a little tired, back to back cases, bad cases, for three of the teams I work with, and that doesn't include the special ops team."

"You need a break. A mini vacation, or stay-cation, as Hetty has been known to say." Tony tell her with a big smile."

" Yes but Hetty can leave and still be in charge. I leave and they all scream at the techs. I'd be happy with three days of not answering my phone or leaving my apartment, putting on a comfortable pair of jeans and a sweater and not one bit of make-up."

"What would you do?"

"Sleep, read, knit, nothing at all, better yet sit on the couch and daydream. Just relax."

"So why don't you?"

"You are a funny man, for the same reason you don't."

After carefully packing everything in the back seat of Tony's car. She turns and smiles batting her eyelashes. "Um Penelope, that won't work on me. Just like you are immune to my smiles. So no, before you even ask, I'm not telling you where we are going."

"You're not nice Tony. You know I don't like surprises."

"Trust me you'll love it." He says in his best James Bond voice. "Relax and enjoy the ride."

"You're lucky that I like you Tony." She grumbles.

"You love me, I'm adorable. You can't help it."

"Aha, you keep telling yourself that."

Neither of them spoke for at least twenty minutes, with jazz playing softly neither one of them felt the need. When he pulls up to a house and stops the car she looks at him.

"I do you know." she says softly she smiles sweetly before she continues. "Love you, I mean."

"I feel the same about you." he tells her truly meaning it. "Come on, we're here."

They walk up to the house and knock it only takes a few minutes for the someone to come and answer it."

"Tony come on in. Steve is in the kitchen."

Tony reaches over and kisses the woman on the cheek. "Penelope meet Gwen, Gwen meet Penelope." Tony says leaving the women to talk.

Penelope offers her hand . "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. We'd better catch up once they start talking about last nights game they'll never stop."

"He does love his football." Penelope says agreeing with Gwen.

Penelope can't help but smile, walking into the kitchen she sees Tony holding a small ball of orange fur.

"What a beautiful kitten." she gushes then hold her hands out to take the kitten into her arms.

It's Tony's turn to smile as he watches Penelope hold the kitten, then as she rubs her cheek against the soft fluffy orange fur.

"She is a Persian, do you like her?" Gwen asks.

"Yes, oh she's so sweet, she's purring."

"She's yours Penelope. She is my gift to you."

"I know this breed, they are very expensive, I can't except her."

"Penelope I want to give you this kitten you told me that you've always wanted a kitten. And honestly I didn't pay for her. The cat can't be bred she has a genetic flaw, she is double pawed, and she can't be sold either. Steve and Gwen were looking for a good home for her. They told me about her and well, I pounced at the chance. I just have to help Steve here coach his son's team, in exchange."

"Oh she is beautiful, are you sure I can have her?" She asks looking at both Steve and Gwen.

"Yes, take her. Tony told us he had a friend that would be a perfect for her. And I can see that he was right." Steve replies.

"She's had her first shots, she'll need to be spayed. She likes to sit in a window and watch the world go by."

"I'll make sure she's comfortable." Penelope promises.

Tony excuses himself and leaves Penelope talking with his friends, when he does return he is carrying a pet carrier.

"Sure of yourself weren't you?" Penelope asks him

"No I just know my friend, and she has a heart of gold."

After saying good bye and thanking them profusely Penelope gets into the car making sure the kitten is comfortable behind her on the floor.

After a quick stop at the pet store to buy the things that she will be needed, Tony brings Penelope back to her place. She set up the self-cleaning litter pan while he set up food an water dish. Only then did they let the cat out of the carrier so she can explore her new home.

After ordering some take out they relax on the couch and put a movie in the player to watch.

They both jump a little when the kitten jumps on the couch and soon settles itself in Penelope's lap.

"So did you think of a name yet?"

She looks up and smiles as she continues to stroke the kittens; soft fur. "Marmalade, I like Marmalade for her."

"Steve owes me twenty bucks." He tells her with a grin.

"Why?"

"He said you would pick Princess or some such name. I told him no way not my Moneypenny. She is unique and the name she picks will be too."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed and to those who added this story to their alerts. Because Scat210 asked for a little trouble this is what my muse came up with.

He knocks on the door jam before entering. "Hey Baby you have my information yet?"

She turns half way not looking at him at all handing him a file over her shoulder."

He knows her well enough to know that something is bothering her. So he tries a different tactic. He glances at he newest photo of her cat, he can't help but shake his head seeing an orange kitten sitting on a white pillow looking so regally. "Marmalade is getting big how old is she now?"

"Almost five months. She's a good companion and I like not having go home to an empty apartment. How's Clooney?" She asks as she continues to work.

"He's good, getting older but then aren't we all. I was wondering if you'd like to go out to see a movie tonight I bet we can get Reid to go with us, as long as we feed and buy him coffee."

"Sounds like fun, But no horror or zombies, something like a comedy light and fun."

He looks at her seeing the stress in her body language. "I'll see what we can find if all else fails we rent and watch a move here, pop corn and the round table. I even give you a let you put you feet on my lap. How's that?"

She turns completely and smiles and she look her him. "Best offer I've had all year, now scoot I've got work to do, team C, and Coop need information. Not to mention the lot in the bullpen. And it might be better if we stay here, Coop is going to be needing me."

"Okay." He replies understand the workload that she has, but he can also see telltale signs of stress lining her face. That is something that he does not like especially on her.

Two hours later he looks up when he hears her footsteps in the corridor, keeping his office door open has it's advantages this being one of them. He can't help but chuckle when she waves at him with one finger as she passes by with a bunch of folders in the her arms.

She drops off folders at some of the agents desks as she makes her way to Hotch's office.

A knock on his door jam she enters his office after he waves her in.

" Here is the last batch of paperwork you wanted, as well as the information for the cases you are doing."

"Thank you." Hotch nods his head and waits for he knows she has more to tell him.

"Team C is down for lunch they are waiting for the results from the local ME. Coop and his team are going to bed, they are going unsub hunting later. I gave them all they wanted and a little bit more."

"Anything else?"

"I need to step away, I ordered a sandwich for myself, I'll be back in fifteen minutes. I need to get out of my office for a little."

Understanding perfectly what she is trying not to tell him, he does the only thing he can, he reached for his wallet.

"Already ordered one for you too sir, chicken salad on wheat with carrots and celery on the side. Next time you pay." She tells him easily.

"Carrots?"

"They're good for you." she tells him as she walks out leaving him with a small smile on his face.

Hearing a knock on his door he looks up only to see Rossi. "I saw our Kitten leave she looked a little off."

"She needs a break she'll be back soon."

"See looks very nice today that peach blouse is lovely on her."

Rossi frowns when he sees Hotch trying to fight a losing battle over his actually laughing out loud.

"What? I notice things like that I like it when the women in our unit are looking exceptional good."

"I've never hear you say anything about JJ or Blake."

"They're both married and I tell them all the time they look nice."

"So why don't you tell Penelope. I'm sure she'll like the compliment too."

"Because I like my face just like it is thank you. Morgan has a temper he already told me not to play in that sandbox, that with my reputation if I wasn't serious about her, she would get hurt and he doesn't want her hurt again. Especially after the fiasco with Lynch."

"But you like her." It wasn't a question, just a stated fact. "Then your not the man I though you were." Hotch tells him, then stands. "The man I know goes after what he wants be it an unsub, a reporter or a real woman, not the plastic ones that you have been known to keep company with."

"I have no idea if she has any feeling for me other than a co-worker." Rossi says as he sits down on the couch and huffs.

"Dave, what is your favorite color?"

"I like, no laughing now, a yellowish-pink I find it soothing. A have a shirt and a tie that color."

"Oh, I think they call that color _Peach_, Dave." Hotch says as he hands him a file then joins him on the couch. Laughing as he watches his friends face light up.

She makes sure she leaves her Id in her car, she grabs her a twenty out of her wallet and takes her cell and slips into her pocket then she put her hands free set into her ear. After locking her car door she calls Tony a quick late afternoon chat is just what the doctor ordered.

"DiNozzo."

"James." she says with her best breathy voice.

"Moneypenny, how are you."

"Okay just getting some late lunch."

Tony looks at his watch, seeing it is after two in the afternoon he purses his lips tightly. "Busy day?"

"That would be an understatement. I needed to get out and breathe real air not stale office recycled air. I'm just picking up some food at Sally's"

"Gillian is working tonight want to go out to eat then a movie?"

"Derek beat you to it, we will more than likely stay a the BAU, I'm working with the special ops team today."

"Can I come? I'll even spring for the popcorn." He tells her sounding like a little boy that doesn't want to share his favorite toy.

"Call and ask Derek." She tells him with a laugh.

She opens the door and gets in line continuing to talk softly to her friend as the line moves slowly forward. Looking around the small sandwich shop she sees a eclectic mix of people old and young, some mothers with small children, and two uniformed LEOS sitting at a table eating a late lunch as well.

It is the shouting then the screams quickly followed by gunfire that brings Tony to his feet and talking loudly into his cell. Soon the cries of frighten children joined in as well.

"Penelope answer me, now damn it. Penelope?" He orders her as he puts his phone on speaker.

She doesn't answer him but he does hear her voice. "Just take the money and go, go now. The police you shot will have already called in the robbery, I saw the older one double click his mike."

"How the hell do you now that bitch?" one of the robbers asks sneering at her. As he watches his partner take the money from the register and then demand the wallets from everyone in the shop as well.

"My brother Tony told me he is cop in Baltimore. Just go now please, or the policemen are going to die. You don't want that, just go." She pleads with them.

The two robbers start to turn getting ready to leave when a squad car pulls up only to be quickly followed by three more.

While they were distracted Penelope gave Tony a description of the men as best as she can. Talking as softly and calmly as possible all the while her heart is racing a mile a minute.

The older of the two turns and sees her talking. He rushes over to her, he hits her hard sending her wireless flying off of her head. He pulls her right arm hard twisting it as he yanks her. Making her cry out in pain when she feels and hears a snap at the same time

"Who the hell were you talking to bitch?" He screams at her.

"My confessor" Is what Tony hears as she cries out just before a loud crunch then nothing at all.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs says.

"Already calling." Tony says cutting his boss off from saying anything else.

"Morgan."

"It's DiNozzo, we have a problem. . . .


	15. Chapter 15

"DiNozzo." Gibbs says.

"Already calling." Tony says cutting his boss off from saying anything else.

"Morgan."

"It's DiNozzo, we have a problem."

"What's going on?"

"Penelope's in trouble." Morgan doesn't say anything as DiNozzo relays everything he knows.

"I'll see you there in twenty." He tells his friend.

"You've seen Gibbs drive right? We'll be there before you." Derek can hear Tony smile as the call is discounted.

He walks faster than normal to Hotch's office and knocks only once as he walks in.

"Garcia is being help hostage at Sally's, shots fired and two LEOS are down." Morgan tells him without nay hesitation. When he knows he has Hotch's full attention he explains that she was on the phone with DiNozzo when the robbers entered Sally's. Hotch knows there is more just from looking at his second in command. He stands and pats himself down looking for his cell and weapon. "One of the robbers caught her talking to Tony, he said that she was using her earpiece. Tony said he could hear her getting hit and cry out. The next thing he heard was her earpiece being stomped on.

"You know the rules, we can't take over, but we can go offer our expertise. I'll get Rossi you get the rest I want to leave in three minutes." Hotch orders.

Just as he is getting to Rossi's door he is somewhat surprised to see his former mentor step out with a grim expression on his face. "Gibbs called, if our Kitten is hurt, it is going to take both of us to hold Morgan back."

"DiNozzo too, she was talking to him when it started, you should know that there is a possibility that she is hurt already. He heard her getting hit and cry out. Her earpiece has been destroyed, I don't know want kind of communication they have set up yet. Remember Dave all we can do is offer to help. Dave..."

""Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Rossi tells him firmly.

True to his prediction by the time Hotch and his team pulled into the parking lot Gibbs and his team were already there.

The teams meet off to the side, watching the LEOS as they start the business of negotiations with the robbers.

"You hear anything yet?" Hotch asks Gibbs.

"No, we can't take over no military involvement, all we can do is offer support. You?"

"The same, we can't take over just help with negotiations if asked to."

"Does anyone know if she was wearing her ID?" Blake asks looking at her team.

Getting a lot of head shakes. Rossi exhales sharply then he looks at Morgan. "Morgan go see if one of the LEOS has a slim-jim." he adds a soft please when Morgan doesn't move.

"I have a key." Tony and Derek say at the same time.

The two men go over to where she parked Esther. Using their keys they each open one door. Morgan opens the driver side not seeing anything on the seat peaks under the seat. Then he sits down and feels between the back of the cushion and the seat. He pulls down the visor and smiles when he sees a picture of him, Penelope and Tony. That she photoshopped, she labeled it my guardian angels. This one simple photo brought a smile to him and to Tony. Making both men wish it was really true.

Tony pulls the visor down then looks under the seat as well, not finding anything he sits down and opens the glove compartment. He pulls out her ID then a small stun gun.

"I found the ID and this." he says as he hold out the stun gun.

"Good, I wanted her to get one." Morgan replies.

"Once we get her home softly we really should do something about this car of hers."

"Home first, If anything happens to her. . ."

He doesn't finish the sentence. "I love her too, she's the best." Tony reminds him.

Locking up the car they go back to were the teams are waiting. "The ID is in the car so is her mini stun gun." Tony reports.

Ziva looks at everyone in turn and breaths out slowly. "She should carry a weapon and use it. None of us would be here if she was properly trained."

"She wouldn't use it anyway Garcia is non violent, except when it comes to her computers." Reid tells her then he returns his attention to watching the LEOS.

Not at all happy with the response that she is getting she stands next to Tim and waits.

TPTPTPTP

Penelope watched the younger of the two robbers pace again. Scowling at the screaming toddlers and babies. "Shut those brats up, now." He yells as he rubs his head and waves his gun, he orders as the mothers try and comfort the children.

"You're scaring them, the little one aren't going to be quiet, you should let them and their mothers go. It would mean less of us to have to watch. And no more screaming to contend with." One of the older men tells him as he holds his wife closer to him.

After the forth cell phone starts to ring the older robber points to one of the mothers. "Go, go collect all the cells from everyone. Then get out, take your kid with you." he points to the other two mothers motioning them to leave too. None of them waste any time at all they grab the children and leave taking only their bags leaving the strollers and car seats behind.

Penelope reaches into her skirt pocket and hands the personal cell over to the mother that is collecting them she also hands over her work cell that she habitually carries as well. She knows that the police are both dead they stopped breathing a few minutes ago. She closes her eyes and wills herself not to cry anymore. Her arm is starting is swollen and it hurts so much, even to move it the slightest bit.

She makes sure the robbers can see her as she unbuttons two middle buttons of her new blouse, then she carefully moves her hand and arm inside hoping that the extra support will keep it from moving so much. After settling her arm against her chest she buttons up one button.

With her back against the wall and her legs stretched out in front of her sitting on the floor she tries to get comfortable for the long hall. She can't help but think about how the day started, walking into the roundtable in her new dark olive green pencil skirt that hugged her just right, the walking slit making it possible to cross her legs making them look long and desirable and the new silk peach blouse that she knows she paid way to much money for, but the color was just perfect. But it didn't do the job it was meant to, he didn't even notice it, even after he told her that peach was his favorite color.

Leaning her head back against the wall she watches and waits. She knows that the negotiations take time, and until the hostage rescue team makes contact there is nothing to do but wait stay calm and follow orders. She slowing turns her head to look at everyone that is sitting on the floor. Nodding her head to the men and smiling slightly to the women. All the while hoping that she is giving a sense of calm that she is trying to project to them. While her insides are falling apart with fear, she moves her fingers as carefully as she can ignoring the pain as she pulls her bra out ever so slightly to let her hidden cell phone fall into her open palm. She can only hope that Rossi remembers about her cell phones, all of them.

TPTPTP

All the LEOS as well the agents from the two agencies stand straighter and pull their weapons as the door opens as the three women carrying children rush out of the building. The LEOS are the first to react they surround the women and children and bring them away from the building to be debriefed.

The agents wait as much as they want be the ones asking the questions they stand and observe and listen as the questions are being asked. They listen as the frightened women tell all they assume the police are dead they haven't moved since they were shot. That they only other person that was hurt was a woman in a peach colored blouse, a green skirt and expensive Jimmy Choo black shoes.

One mother tells the police that she has a bruise forming on her face and that she is holding her right arm close to her body, that her arm looks broken as it swollen and she looks like she is in considerable pain. But she is doing all that she can , she is holding her arm close to her and is trying not to move it.

JJ and Blake smile when they hear about the shoes, but they are curious as to how the mother suspects the arm is broken. When asked the mother tells them that she is a doctor, an orthopedic surgeon. They now understand completely about Penelope and the LEOS inside.

One of the mothers finished by telling them that the lady tried to get them to leave after the police were shot, she told them to go that the police they shot had already sent a signal to the station by double clicking their mikes. When the robber asked her how she knew that, the lady told him that her brother Tony is a cop in Baltimore told her that was a signal that offices used when they were in trouble.

Thanking the women, the detective assigned uniform officers to escort them back to their homes.

When the cell phones are handed over, Hotch asks if he can take his techs cells with him.

"By all means agent Hotchner." With a nod of his head they go back to where they were before.

He doesn't say anything, JJ hits speed dial on her and soon a cell is ring in the pile, he quickly pulls it out. But knowing her the way he does he looks at Tony. "Call her personal cell, agent DiNozzo."

Soon Hotch is holding two cell phones, one black that belongs to the BAU that is very impersonal the other a smart phone with a colorful case.

Rossi scans the remained of the cell phones carefully before he looks back up. "Thank you for letting us take her cells Detective Blais, we'll be over there out of the way in case you need us." Rossi tells him. Hotch and the rest of the team know enough to follow his lead, but the NCIS agents are baffled as to why he would want to leave once they had a foot in with the LEOS and the hostage unit.

"Why did you leave we could have taken over and put this sleep."

"Put to bed, Ziva, and that is the wrong adage in this case." Tony chides her.

"Dave?" Hotch says waiting for an explanation.

"Our Kitten held out on them, she always carries three cell phones. We just have to wait for our very smart Kitten to contact us."

All of the agent make sure their cells are in their hands as they make a semi-circle and watch the building.

TPTP

Using the soft cries for the women being held by her husband as cover she makes her move, biting her lower lip to keep from making any noise. She knows her cell well just by the feel of it she can make a call. She touches the buttons needed and waits.

She exhales loudly when she hears the her call being answered without any vocal response from the other person.

With one exquisitely manicured fingernail she starts to tap on the microphone. Biting her inner cheek to keep from crying out as she taps.

TPTPTP

When Rossi's cell lights up he answers the call but says nothing as he puts the cell on speaker. He listens as do the rest of them. When they hear a series of taps it takes only a few moments for Reid and Gibbs to smile.

"She is smart isn't she." Gibbs says as both he as Reid take out a pad of paper and start to write.

"I don't understand." Ziva says.

"Morse code. She is talking to us." Hotch answers her.

"If her arm is broken that be extremely painful for her I still say she should learn to use and carry a weapon. I volunteer to teach her, if you like." Ziva says with just a touch of admiration mixed with contempt.

"She knows how to use a weapon she has been taught by, Hotch, Morgan, Rossi and I assume DiNozzo have all taken her to the shooting range. She just doesn't believe in guns." JJ informs Ziva with a tone that leaves nothing to doubt.

"She brave and doing what she knows has to be done." Blake tells daring her to make another comment.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you very much for all the reviews. They are much appreciated, they spur me on to write even more as do the add ons for alerts and favorites._

Reid look up from his pad of paper. "She is not using vowels and she is also using an abbreviated tech speak. One second I'm tapping letting her know we understand."

"What did you send Reid?" Rossi asks.

"Four letters PGGO."

"What does she want us to know?" Hotch asks.

"I don't understand what she is saying." Gibbs admits.

"McGee come help read this." Gibbs orders

Gibbs hands over the pages of the notebook as soon as he fills it. Once the tapping stops they wait for a minute to see if it will continue only then does McGee and Reid start to decode Garcia's message.

"I've got it Boss." McGee says before he starts to read it out loud so everyone can hear.

_The younger one is squirrelly, like he needs a fix. The older one more in control, he is pacing. The ringing phone is getting on everyone's nerves. Two handguns no idea if they have more clips._

_Two couples older, three female Barbies, two male suits, one older lady looks sick holding chest. Sally and two clerks._

_Did you know that Sally is really Salvatore and his brother Vincenzo owns the bakery next door they share a basement where the ovens are, and the back door in alley where the deliveries are made. Intel good, trust me, Sally wife theater friend._

_Come on my undercover princes get me out of here, do your stuff. Please. _

Being who they were the teams members were not ones to stay on the sidelines when one of their own was in danger and asking for help. They did what they did best they observed and profiled the scene. Talking and trying to come up with different scenarios. The longer it went on the more volatile the situation would become they all knew that. But they had something that the LEOS didn't, an ace in the hole in the form of Penelope Garcia.

Seeing a delivery supply truck turn into the road behind the building, the decision was made for them. Tony and Morgan exchange a glance the rest of the teams form a circle around them blocking them from being seen. They take off their vests and shirts then put them back on this time with their vest on the inside, their weapons they stick behind their backs and use their shirts to cover them up. Moving without any hesitation they turn to walk into the crowd that had gathered, knowing they will not be noticed as they move away.

"Morgan." Hotch warns as he starts to walk away.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs calls out as well

Neither boss gets a response back from their men. They knew they wouldn't but they had to try, just in case things went wrong.

The two men walk away then quickly double back toward the rear of the building where the _real_ truck drivers were unloading for a neighboring business. Morgan approaches them stealthily, flashing his badge he motions them to the side of the building and then the two agents whisper to the delivery men to stay calm and not to move for their safety.

"So do you think Vincenzo will let us as truck drivers lug supplies up stairs to the back rooms?" Morgan asks as he points to the two men unloading the truck.

Tony smiles widely, "I don't see why not, I mean, they are both so busy running the stores they could probably use the help."

The two agents then start to load up the delivery order onto the hand trucks. Tony takes in the sight with a wide grin, he did love impromptu undercover work, but the fact that it involved his MP made this a very serious situation. With a quick tap on the back door to the bakery, it opened just a crack to reveal a gentleman in his mid to late forties with very strong Italian features. Both men showed their badges, and before Morgan can get a word from between his lips Tony speaks to the man in perfect Italian.

The man relaxes right away and after hearing what the agents wanted to do. He helped them leaving his wife and daughter in store to deal with the police that were getting coffee and muffins. He brought them down to the basement he showed them the stairs that led to Sally's backroom.

TPTPTP

Penelope lowered her head and sighed she knows she did all that could, all she can do now is wait with everyone else. She licks her lips from thirst and shifts bringing her legs into her she crosses them in front of her, tucking her arm closer to at the same time. What she wouldn't give for a shot of Cabo uno or even a shot of morphine. Maybe she should just learn to keep her big mouth shut. But she knows that will never happen.

It was a risk and she knew it was a big one but she had to help, she really had no choice. Hearing the taps return with just four letters she knew then that Rossi remembered and she could send the message. It had to be either Gibbs or Reid that sent her the four letters. With luck they will be able to decipher it. She knew that Tony would put the ball in motion once he heard her cry out and then the stomping of her earpiece.

Opening her eyes she raised her head to lean it against the wall once more. She sees the other customers doing the same as she is looking trying not to make the robbers angry. The older couples holding onto each other giving and taking the comfort that only they can give each other. The Barbies, as she named them, whimpering and whining softly. The suits or wanna be office alphas being as compliant as everyone else. As for Sally and his family they look lost unable to do anything to protect themselves or their patrons.

She silently chuckles to herself as she listens to the older of the two robbers talk to the negotiators. The longer he talked the more he paced back and forth. The younger one seamed to be eating non stop anything sweet, the sweeter the better. He kept darting back and forth between his partner and the food.

When lights suddenly go out leaving only the daylight from the large picture window, to light up the store, the older one starts to yell into the phone to put the lights back on. She knew then that the preverbal poop was about to hit the fan.

It happened all at once her two favorite undercover princes came into the room with weapons in hand ordering the robbers to put down their guns.

The younger of the two robbers turns to run way. When he gets close enough, Penelope sticks her legs out just as he turns back and fires as he walks backwards.

Soon shots can be heard echoing in the sandwich shop, followed by screaming and shouting.

"You hurt?" Morgan asks.

"Bastard grazed my left arm. You?"

"Same only my thigh, lousy aim."

Tony rips open his shirt so his vest can be clearly seen then he tells everyone not to move he goes to the door and waves to the local LEOS and the their teams. Morgan checks for a pulse on the robbers finding none. He looks for Penelope when he sees her, he calls Tony over as the LEOS and the teams start to enter the building.

Tony and Morgan each go to where Penelope is and squat down on each side of her letting LEOS take care of the of the hostages.

"Thanks my princes, for coming to my rescue. But I think I'm a little too old to be playing damsel in distress, don't you? By the way I know why the baddies aim was awful. It's my fault that you got hurt, Derek."

"Just why is that baby girl?"

"I sort of tripped him when he tried to run."

"That's my Moneypenny. But you should know he fired at us before you tripped him."

"How do you know?" she asks not quite believing him.

"Double tap, good shooting." Gibbs answers causing Penelope to twitch from being startled. "He wouldn't have be able to fire his weapon after taking two bullets in him he was dead already." He tells her after examining the body not far away.

"Garcia." Hotch says firmly.

"Before you get all unit chief alpha male to yell at me, hospital please**." **With her eyes still filled with unshed tears she refused to release.

" I wasn't going to yell Penelope. Can you get up on your own or so you need help?"


	17. Chapter 17

_So sorry it has taken so long. Real life has a way of kidnapping my muse. I do hope you like this chapter. _

It is the fast moving footsteps that make the waiting team members slightly turn, each one of them unconsciously touch their weapon as they look to see where the sound is coming from.

An older woman with white hair leading a group of three adults. The closer she came the better able the agent were to give her the once over. Late sixties early seventies, in good health if her demeanor, appearance, and footsteps were anything to go by,

She stops short in front of the group of agents standing she shoulders back standing a her full height of five feet. She places her hands on her hips and glares at the agents, a glare that makes even Hotch and Gibbs feel like children behaving badly.

"Where are the agents that were hurt and where is my Penelope?" She asks in a tone of voice that leaves no doubt as to who is really in charge. The agents take in her appearance as she stands there, more British Isles in appearance than the obvious strong Italian that the rest of them have.

"Mama please. These people are agents you can't talk to them like they are your children." Her son who appeared to be in his late forties early fifties tells her softly.

"You hush Roberto, just because you are some hot shot doctor, you think you always know best. I'm still the mama around here."

"Yes Mama." He answers knowing that the battle is lost, at least for now.

She points to Hotch. "Are you the man in charge?"

"Yes ma'am I am, Mrs.. ." Hotch starts to says only to be interrupted by her son.

"It's Bridget Conti. Agent?" Stefano answers.

"Hotchner." Hotch answers softly.

"Well? Answer me or I will start to pull ears." She threatens.

"Mrs. Conti, please have a seat and we will answer all of your question. But we would first like to know who these other people are what your connection is to Penelope." Rossi tells her in the same practiced tone he uses with his mother and the rest of the women in his family. He make a gesture to the chairs taking a step back so she can pass them.

The agents wait until Mrs. Conti is seated in one of the waiting room chairs. Gibbs and Hotch each knowing instinctually to let Rossi take over talking to the older woman. The rest of the agents knew better than to even try.

"Three of my six children, Roberto, Antonio and Angela." she says pointing to the three near her. "You know Salvatore and Vincenzo, Yes? They should be here after they close the stores as for Mary Margret, she has her hands full."

After nods of head are exchanged between everyone. "Mrs. Conti how do you know Penelope?"

A smile comes to the older woman's face. "Penelope's a nice girl who has been hurt once to often, It's a wonder that she can still smile from all the pain she carries and the secrets that she keeps hidden. But I digress, she is a customer of both stores, and she is a friend of Alice, Salvatore's wife. She is my friend too, but more than a friend, I can't explain, she's Penelope. Penelope heard my son and me arguing about the shortages in the store, money missing and the inventory was irregular too. She apologized for listening and suggested that we install a program into our new cash registers. That the program could keep track of everything for us. All of our bills, the inventory, that we could assign a number for each person to use on the register so you can see if anyone is making mistakes giving change back. I told her that it is too expensive for someone to do that kind of work, that the register company starts to charge us as soon as they walk into the store. She told us that if we bought the program that she could install it and tweak it to better suit our needs that she would take a salad as payment. You see I might be old but I am no fool. I know where she works she told , Alice that she works for the FBI that she works with computers all day. I like Penelope I trust her, so we buy the program that she tells us too and she fixes it, soon we find what the problem is, the supply company is cheating us. Penelope, she get all the proof, I don't know what she did and frankly I was afraid to ask. She gave it all to my son Antonio, he is a lawyer, he took care of the rest of it."

While she was talking no one noticed that they were joined by Derek and Tony each of them standing quietly in the back just listening and smiling at what they were hearing about their friend.

"She comes in when ever we are due for an update, that is what she calls it. We give her lunch and she calls it an even exchange. I think, no, I know that we are cheating her for all of her hard work, but she refuses to take any money."

"I wouldn't worry about Penelope Mrs. Conti, that is just the way she is." Rossi admits. "Mrs. Conti you were saying something about how she carries pain and secrets."

Before she can continue they hear footsteps quickly approaching footsteps halting anymore conversation, soon they are joined by two men and three women one of them visibly pregnant.

One of the men seeing, that Tony and Derek are standing there, starts talking in rapid fire Italian, using his hands as he gestures.

"Vincenzo, English I don't think the rest of the agents speak Italian." His wife Sophia tells him softly as she touches his arm.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Tony here." he says as he points. "Spoke to me in Italian the first time that he saw me."

"It's completely understandable." Hotch tells him.

Before Tony even has a chance to respond to Vincenzo, Gibbs sees his SFA standing there, glares at him. "DiNozzo?'

"I'm fine ten stitches, no big deal."

"And you Morgan?" Gibbs asks.

"The same, ten stitches, no big deal."

"What about Garcia?" Hotch asks.

Everyone waits as Morgan and DiNozzo exchange a look. It is DiNozzo that starts to talk first. "Derek and I were in the same room, they are busy back there. We could hear Penelope talking to the doctors and nurses."

"Well spit it out." Gibbs growls.

"She's drugged flying high." Morgan answers with a smile.

" The EMT's gave her morphine for the pain and right now she is feeling no pain." DiNozzo continues with a chuckle.

"If you two don't start talking I'm going to give Mrs. Conti permission to wallop you, both of you." Rossi threatens.

"They asked her to sign a form so they can treat her." Morgan tells them.

"She told them no, that they had to go into the waiting room and look for an Agent Aaron Hotchner he is her medical proxy and lawyer, that she would not sign anything at all that the last time she signed something without paying attention she ended up inadvertently signing herself up for indentured servitude." Tony says softly as he watches the expressions on the faces of all of the agents.

"She told the nurse that you would be the one that looked like a FBI agent, power suit and arms folded across your chest, that you have really nice brown eyes and..." Morgan says hesitating as he glanced at Tony.

"And what?" Hotch asks as he glares at them.

"She said that your expression look like you were sucking on a sour lemon drop." Tony never flinching as he finishes the report. " Just remember that she is under the influence right now."

Laughter soon filled the air as they agents shake their heads relieving some the tension that they have been feeling. "You have to admit Aaron she is right, I just never thought our Kitten would say it out loud." Rossi says.

Seeing a nurse come over carrying a clipboard she walks directly to Hotch. They step away from the rest of the group after a brief conversation he signs the needed forms and hands them back to her.

"How is my Penelope?" Mrs. Conti asks her voice laden with concern.

"She has a broken radius and a cracked ulna. They need to give her twilight sedation so they can set the bones. They will not be putting her in a cast tonight they can't until the swelling goes down. She will be staying here at least over night, they want to monitor her, other than that she is fine, we can see her in about two hours." Hotch answers Mrs. Conti sut he talks loud enough so everyone can hear.

"I suggest we go to the cafeteria so you can tell us what you were going to Mrs. Conti." Gibbs tells her.

"That is not my story to tell." She says firmly crossing her arms.

The pregnant woman looks at her. "Mother you have to tell them. That man was angry so very angry at her. She could be in danger you never know with men like that."

"Kathryn Margret I will not." Mrs. Conti responds in a scolding tone.

"Then I will." Kathryn replies defiantly.


	18. Chapter 18

Bridget huffed in irritation, but understood that they needed to be told. Her place or not, these people were also Penelope's family they were agents and they had the right to know in case the man was indeed dangerous.

"I would like a cup of tea first maybe something light to eat as well."

Roberto looks at her with concern his mother never ate between meals. "Mother do you feel ill?"

"I'm fine Roberto I'm just a little bit hungry." Bridget answers then smiles.

They each grabbed a tray and made their way through the cafeteria, Roberto went first and told the cashier to keep ringing up the people that he would tell her when to stop. Finding a place to sit large enough was easy once three tables were pushed together.

Once they were settled Kathryn looks at her mother for permission to talk, a habit of a life time.

"I suppose I should introduce myself first I'm the youngest of the six of us by ten years. I'm also what is commonly known as a change of life baby. God's way of saying 'surprise' to my parents. I got my degree just like the rest of my siblings mine is in accounting. But after I worked for a couple of years I got married and quit I have three kids at home, and these two here were my surprise." she says as she pats her belly. "I was there one day about three months ago when she was upgrading the system for us, she knew that I did the books for both places so she was explaining the changes in the program. We were sitting at a table by the kitchen door, it is the table that is used by the staff to take breaks. I was going over the new template, I had to call her name three times only to see her walk toward a table at the other end of the store, she was carrying a carafe of ice tea in her hands. I watched in horror as she stumbled and spilled the ice tea all over a man in his middle forties, if I had to guess, missing the much younger woman that was with him.

"She apologized at once to the younger woman saying she was so sorry that she spilled the ice tea all over her father and if they set her the cleaning bill she will more than happy to pay for it."

The agents knew that something was up that behavior was so unlike Penelope.

"The woman started to get nasty at Penelope telling her that man was not her father but her fiancé and she should mind her own business. And to go away."

"Penelope smiled but not a real smile, I saw her in a play once and the smile she used one she used on stage, how can I describe it, enigmatic, I guess works. Without batty an eye she told the woman that she just assumed she was his daughter because she had seen the man in before with another woman just last week and they were wearing matching wedding rings and they were kissing in the both sharing tidbits from the sampling platter."

"I Think I'd better take over from here Kathryn." Salvatore tells her. "And that is when all hell broke lose. The lady and I'm using the term only because my mother is here, stood up and tossed her drink first on the man then she dumped her plate of food on his lap. She glared at Penelope and asked her if she was happy now. Penelope told her not especially, but she hated to see anyone get played by some two timing quasi Don Juan. The lady stormed out after that, what happened next knocked me for a loop though. Penelope turned and handed him a napkin then told him '_long time no see Steve how have you been?' _I was standing nearby by that time just in case. He stood up towering over her and yelled at her telling her that he should file charges for assault. He started to raise a hand to her but he stopped midway when she told him to go ahead a hit her, as only a coward would that she would give him one free hit before she would scream so loud that the Marines parked outside would come running. Just like good Marines always do when they hear a woman screaming in distress. He turned and looked out the window behind him, seeing a group of five marines in their BDUs laughing. He swallowed thickly and gave her a look that i can only describe as deadly. Then she told him to go ahead and press charges when it got to court because she would fight for a trial she would have to tell the complete truth all of it in front of his wife and she would make sure his wife would be there because she would have her subpoenaed. He threatened her by saying '_you haven't seen the last of me Penelope_.' It was then we figured out that she knew him.

The agents didn't react outwardly, in fact they didn't react at all or so it seemed. Unless you looked carefully for the nuances of their reactions.

"I know how much she hates hospitals I'm staying the night in the room with her." Morgan announces.

"I'll keep you company, maybe we can find a game to watch." DiNozzo adds with a smile that conveyed no one was going to get passed them to hurt Penelope.

Tony and Morgan each shifted in their seats groaning softly but not softly enough if the glares they were getting from their bosses was anything to go by. "Did they give you any thing for pain?" Rossi asks them.

"They gave us a script and they said we could use over the counter pain reliever would be fine." Morgan answered.

"I bet you didn't go to the pharmacy in the hospital and get them either, did you?" Gibbs asks glaring at both of them.

"I still say Hotch has the better glare." Morgan says as he tries to find a more comfortable position.

"At least he doesn't head slap you." DiNozzo grumbles, just seconds before he is Gibbs slapped.

"I will go to the pharmacy for you Tony." Ziva says then holds out her hand for the prescription. Tony hands her his medical card money and the prescription.

"I'll go too." Reid adds soon he is holding all the needed things for Morgan.

"I would like more tea son, this cup has gone cold." Bridget says.

"I'll go get more coffee and tea for everyone." JJ says taking McGee with her to help carry it all back.

The senior agents watch as Mrs. Conti talks in hushed tones to Alice. When they see her nod her head slowly they know that they will be finding out what happened from the matriarch the formidable Mrs. Conti.

She sits straighter in her seat. "I will tell what I know, what Penelope told me in confidence. I don't think she will mind, she told me once that she worked with a bunch of bloody mind readers that it is almost impossible to keep secrets from them. I'm only telling you because the man threatened her. She may not fear for her safety, but I do."


	19. Chapter 19

While she waited for her tea she didn't say anything, just looked at her hands sitting on the table in front of her. The bosses knew that she was gathering her thoughts while they waited for Ziva and Reid to come back from the pharmacy.

It seemed that the fates were with them as all the agents returned with in a few minutes of each other. When they were back in the respective places, Rossi cleared his throat making Mrs. Conti look up she sighed and nodded her head.

"I was just remembering the first time I met Penelope she came into the bakery to buy some bread, it was late, almost closing time. She was dressed in a simple white shirt and black pants, the reason I remember is because she looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were all red and puffy and her makeup was streaked. Only one thing does that to a woman, especially a young woman, a man." Mrs. Conti says with disgust.

"This was twelve, thirteen years ago. Not long after she came to live here. I told my son to lock the door, I made a pot of tea, and brought her into the back room. I hugged her and she broke down crying, all she could say that she was a fool, a stupid fool. That she should have known better."

"Known better about what, Mrs. Conti?" asks JJ.

Mrs. Conti looks at JJ and the rest of the people around the table and sighs then nods her head. "I got the story in bits and pieces, I put it together myself." She shook her head lightly. "Not long after she moved here she met someone, as far as she was concerned he was a good man. He treated her with respect didn't push her into anything that she wasn't ready for. She wasn't working with all of you then, she was in some other department. She told me that she was happy, for the first time since her parents had died she no longer felt all alone."

Mrs. Conti sighed deeply. "Six months into their relationship they spent the night together in her place. It was something that she promised herself she would only do with the man she intended to marry. She told me that looking back she should have read the signs, always her place, they never went to his place at all. Three months later they were talking about getting married she was truly at peace with herself and with her life working for the FBI. Until that day, she told me through tears and bitter laughter that he needed to travel somewhere out of town for business, and one of her friends asked her for a favor. You know how easily she makes friends she loves everyone and trusts far too many people, but it is her nature. Her girlfriend runs a catering company, she was short handed for a wedding reception, one of her staff was out sick. It would only be five hours work and she would get paid in cash. Penelope told me that she almost said no, but there was this part she wanted some parentboard, or chip, some such thing. For a computer that she was building . Steven was away , so she went."

Kathryn looked a her mother then reached out and rubbed her back. "Her job would be to help with the buffet line and the clearing of the tables. After the reception line was finished they started the buffet for all of the guests, the bride and groom were sitting at the head table like they always do eating some of the food that was brought over to them. She had just finished serving some potatoes when she looked at the head table and straight into the eyes of the groom as he looked back at her. Steven, the man she had given her heart, as well as her innocents to. She changed after that she closed off her heart. I tried to have her to date for two years she always said no, or would go out for one date just to keep the peace. She even went out once on her own after a fight with someone she holds dear, and no she has never told me who she had words with, and I know she never will. She went out with the wrong man, you all know how that ended." Mrs. Conti crossed herself before kissing her fingers.

"When she started to date Kevin, I thought she had found that spark again, I was wrong. She said Kevin was safe he was fun and they both liked computers. She knew that she would never get married, not after Steven. She assumed that he understood that, that she loved him but wasn't in love with him. But she was wrong again, when he asked her to marry him, that ended that relationship. We talked not long after her geek period as she likes to call it. She told me that it is easy to love her friends and be there for them. That her friendships were what made her life worthwhile. That friendships didn't hurt you as long as you never let anyone into your deepest part. The part that makes you, you." She shrugged lightly adjusting her teacup in her hands.

"If you know Penelope as well as you all think you do, then know that she still hides her feelings and protects her heart and soul more than anyone I know. She is afraid to really love someone and let anyone love her back, and that includes the man that already has her heart but doesn't know it." She looks down at her tea, lost in her own memories for a moment. "So she collects friends like a child collects pebbles on the beach. She does little things to bring happiness to these friends, and in the end, it makes her happy as well. Be it offering to baby-sit, or to go a conference. Or to wear a peach color blouse that will bring a smile to someone. She shouldn't wear peach it makes her look pale, not a good color for Penelope."

Mrs. Conti closes her eyes then sipped some more tea before she continues she watches as the people around her come to terms with what she has told them. Their friend, the woman that makes the rainbow look dull, carries more hurt and unhappiness than she should.

"Mrs. Conti?" Reid asks.

"Yes young man, what is it?"

"Do you have security cameras in your stores so we can get a look at this man, if he is a danger to Penelope we need to know what he looks like."

"I'm sorry but the cameras system doesn't save after one month. I wouldn't worry about that man though. She told me afterward he doesn't live in the area, and I hardly doubt that he will be back anytime soon. Have faith in her, if she is in danger, she will tell one of her super heroes as she likes to call you."

The agents understand what she is trying to tell them if they push her she will retreat even more, and if she is ordered to tell them she will resent them. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place.

"I'd like to see her before I leave, I need to make arrangements to sent flower to the officers families."

"I'll check if she is back in her room." JJ tells her with a nod of her head and a smile that conveys an understanding of trust that she is placing in the agents.

McGee and David leave first after a saying hello, as they did not know Penelope well, and they wanted to make room everyone else. Mrs. Conti's children and daughters-in-law stayed outside of the room allowing her to see Penelope alone. She came back out of the room after a few minutes, satisfied that Penelope was going to be fine.

Penelope mumbled a few words to Reid, Blake and JJ feigning being tired from the drugs, but still having the insight to ask about her bag from her car.

" Your bag is in the closet Garcia I just put it there." Blake replies.

"Thank you so much." Penelope responds then closes her eyes as she covers her mouth yawning with her good hand.

They decide to leave as a group after saying good-bye to her, with a promise to come and see her tomorrow. She waits a few minutes until she hears no noise in the room she opened her eyes just a little bit trying to sneak a peak making sure no one is left, as she does she sees Hotch, Rossi, Gibbs, DiNozzo, and Morgan standing there she knew that all hope of sneaking out of the hospital were now out of the question. All of them looking down at her with a combination of Cheshire cat grins to the famous glares that Gibbs and Hotchner are known for.

"Well Kitten I think it time we had a little talk. Don't you?"

She closed her eyes as her head sunk deeper into the pillow. Knowing that she is in trouble but she can't figure out why or what she did.


	20. Chapter 20

She blinks once before she looks at the five of them. "So just how much trouble am I in?"

"What makes you think you're in trouble?" Hotch asks her.

"Well five of the best alphas that I know are standing here looking at me."

"You're not in trouble Kitten, not at all. We are concerned about you."

"Does this mean I have to start to carry now?"

"No." Hotch answers quickly and firmly.

"Thank Gd for small blessings."

"M.P, how are you feeling?"

"Groggy, it should pass soon from what I was told. I'm not in any pain if that is what you are asking, I do need caffeine, though."

Hearing this brings a smile to Gibbs. "Not another Caf-pow addict are you?"

She looks at Gibbs giving him her best disgusted look. "Coffee or tea. Not sugar laced caffeine, please."

"Are you allowed anything to eat of drink?" Hotch asks

"They didn't say I couldn't. And the nurses left water on the table in front of me." She answers then she pushes the button to raise the bed to a more comfortable position as she tried to keep her arm from shifting from it's pillowed perch. "But I think I'll just wait until morning."

She looks at Tony and the at Derek. "How badly were you hurt?"

"Ten stitches each, Moneypenny. We've both had worse."

"So don't worry about us Baby Girl. We're both fine. In fact, you got hurt more than we did."

"Garcia." Hotch starts to say.

"I'm sorry but its been a long day and it's not even over yet. Don't all of you have reports to file, well at least Tony and Derek do. Discharging a firearm and all that, I know I've read enough of them to know you have to do them. I'm just an innocent bystander this time, Right? All you need from me is my statement."

"You keep telling yourself that Garcia, I expect to see you as soon as you are given the clear ready to write your own report as well." Hotch orders.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I'll need a report too for our files as well." Gibbs tells her.

"I'm being let go in the morning but I have to come back the next day so they can put a real cast on my arm. The swelling should be down by then."

They agreed to call it a day when the agents see that Penelope is having a hard time keeping her eyes open. They know that she is safe and that no harm will come to her, the hospital security is very good, being as it managed by a retired FBI agent.

After saying good night Hotch is the last one in the room with her as he turns to leave, she calls him back. "Aaron." He smiles it has been a very long time since she has called him by his name.

"What is it Penelope?"

"Could you please stop by my place on the way home tonight and check on Marmalade for me? She'll need water and a small can of food. But don't give her anymore dry food, she only gets a half a cup a day and she nibbles on it while I'm at work."

"Not a problem at all."

"Thank you for everything, Aaron."

"You're welcome, I might even replenish my sour lemon drop candy supply while I'm there, do you still keep them in the same place?"

She had the good graces to squeeze her eyes shut as she turned a deep shade of red.

"Rest, we'll come get you in the morning, so stay put. Consider it an order."

"Yes sir." she replies.

"What did she want?" Gibbs asks when Hotch joins them.

"For me to check on Marmalade, her cat."

Gibbs frowns in confusion. "Why didn't she ask DiNozzo or Morgan?"

"I suppose because I have a key to her apartment."

"You don't have a key?" Gibbs asks as he looks at the younger men.

"No, she doesn't have a key to my place either." Tony says.

"Me neither." Morgan adds.

"She gave it to me after she was shot, she said she would feel better knowing that if something happened and she needed help, I would have a way in."

"Smart lady."

"Just figuring that out know Gibbs?" Rossi asks as he smirks at his friend. "You forgot dangerous too."

"That part goes without saying, look who she has to work with." Gibbs says returning the volley into Rossi's court.

TPTPTP

Gibbs puts his coffee down as he reaches for the ringing desk phone. "Gibbs." He says as he glances at the time. Seeing that it is just after eight in the morning, he hopes that it isn't another body.

"We're heading out in ten minutes, can you go get Garcia and bring her home for us. She knows and trusts you and we'd feel better having you and DiNozzo doing it."

"Not a problem , I'll have her call you once she is back home."

"We'll owe you one."

"No, this one is one the house. I like her, there is something about Penelope Garcia."

"Say no more." Hotch tells him perfectly understanding what he is trying to tell him.

They talk for a few more minutes before ending the call, Gibbs parting words were not the least unexpected at all. 'Protect your six, she needs her team.'

"DiNozzo you're with me." Gibbs orders. "McGee, Ziva, finish your reports, then cold cases."

"Boss?" Tony asks once they are in the elevator.

"Hotchner called me, they are headed out, Penelope will need a ride home."

"I can go alone, boss."

"I was asked. I have a feeling that she is going to want to go to work once she finds out her team was called in early and they left as soon as they all got in."

"Is it that bad a case?"

"Yeah." Gibbs answers as his features turn hard just thinking about what Hotch told him.

They knock on the open door before entering, neither one of them is surprised to see her dressed and waiting for someone to get her.

Gibbs gives her the once over, he takes in the room. Her bag is on the bed breakfast tray is barely touched. But something is bothering her as she sits there her arm is in a temporary cast resting in a sling.

"Where's Hotch? I though he was coming to get me."

"Bad case, they left just after eight this morning. He called me."

"Thank you, Can you bring me to the office?"

"Nice try Moneypenny, but you are going home."

"I see, okay." She says thinking about how she is going to give these two the slip so she can get to the BAU. " Where's Esther?"

"Esther?" Gibbs looks at DiNozzo.

"Her beast of a car." Tony answers with a grin.

"Can you leave or do we need to wait for you to be released?" Gibbs asks completely ignoring the question about the car.

"I can go now."

She stays outside in the hall and waits like she always does when Tony brings her home. Gibbs just looks at the and waits for her to explain. "I'm not allowed in until he sweeps it. He doesn't like the neighborhood, Derek does the same damn thing."

"Good." is the only word Gibbs responds with.

"Thank you for bringing me home. You don't have to stay I'm fine here." She says once she in is the living room.

"Do you have coffee?" Gibbs asks as he goes into her small kitchen.

She looks at Tony only to see him raise his arms in defeat. "I guess we're staying here for a while."

"Right." Garcia says in a huff. "I can work from here too you know?" She says to Gibbs challenging him.

"Tony, help do what she needs so she can help her team."

"On it boss."

Twenty minutes later Penelope is sitting in front of two laptops with the information for the new case already streaming in front of her, She printed out a copy of the case for the two agents to read while she started to search the background of the victims, typing with one hand was not the best way to work but until she has the permanent cast on it was going to be the best she can do.

The agents watch her as she types quickly with one hand the data coming across her screens faster than either one of them can read.

"She is something else isn't she?" Gibbs asks as he watches her.

Touching her cell then putting it on speaker she is soon connected to her team.

"Hello my super heroes. Are you ready for what I have found?"

"Kitten you had better not be in the office." Rossi tells her.

"I'm home and in the company of two federal agents, they seem to think that if left to my own devices I wouldn't stay put."

They hear Reid and JJ in the background chuckle. Then they hear a clearing of someone's throat.

"What do you have for us Baby-girl?" Morgan asks.


	21. Chapter 21

How much longer are you going to have to wear that thing anyway?" Tony asks as he points to her cast.

"Two or three more weeks, I was set back when I fell two weeks ago. Rotten floor board in that house I went to with the team. The computer system was a mess but it helped with the profile. One less sick puppy in the world."

"Come on it's windy out here and I want to eat I'm hungry." He says as he takes her sweater sleeve and pulls her along.

The had become regulars in the small restaurant, a small family owned place. The wait staff smiled as they came and sat at a table near the near the windows. They didn't even have to ask for the menus anymore. The server brought over a large pot of tea for them to start with, then left with their order.

"How's Gillian?"

"She's great. I mean, she completes me, I've never felt so. I don't know how to explain it."

She laughs softly looking at him with a small shake of her head. "Happy, for no reason, just thinking about her makes you smile. You can't wait to see her and you want to spend as much time as possible with her."

"Yes and more."

"You love her, Tony. Have you told her?"

"Yeah I have, and she told me too."

"I'm so happy for you both."

"I looked ahead in the schedule we are off for the next three day weekend, Labor day and I have lots of comp time due me. I might even take an extra day or two."

" That's three months away. So go leaf peeping Gillian told me that she has always wanted go. New Hampshire is nice it's really pretty not to far up north that you can't get back in a hurry in case of an emergency. But still far enough north to see all the pretty colors. Some of the B&B's are really nice too."

"How do you know?"

"I went one year."

"With who?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I was alone, we were given a few days off after a really bad case." Just by the way she looks he knows not even to ask what the case was about. They've all had them and cases like that are better off left unsaid.

"Moneypenny." He says, she knows when he starts a conversation with that one word he is either going to make a joke or he wants to take about something very serious. So she takes the bull by the horns and dives right in. "James, did you know that New Hampshire doesn't have a waiting period to get married, no blood work either."

"How do you know stuff like that?" He asks shaking his head.

"I'm smart."

"And dangerous." he adds.

"That goes without saying."

"Yes I knew. I might not be all knowing like you my Moneypenny , but even I can Google."

"So did you get a ring yet?' she asks innocently.

"Pass the pepper please." he says as he holds out his hand, completely ignoring her question.

"I want pictures." She replies as she places the pepper mill in his hand.

TPTPTPTP

He takes a deep breath and growls deeply as he looks at the reports he still has to do before he can leave for the weekend. Glancing at the his watch he sees that it is just after eight and he isn't even a quarter of the way through. He knows that if all of the reports and case files along with the needed weekly paperwork aren't done and sitting on Gibbs desk he can say good-bye to his plans with Gillian.

Picking up his ringing cell he barks out his name. "DiNozzo."

"Well hello Mr. Sourpuss."

"Penelope, are you feeling better."

"I'm fine Tony, thank you for sending over the take out, but stop worrying it's only the flu, I didn't get my shot in time."

"Can't help it." He admits to her.

"I know, so why are you in a foul mood?"

"I'm in the office and I have a mountain of work and if it's not on Gibbs desk by tomorrow I can't go away with Gillian."

"Do you want help?"

"I can't ask you to do that Penelope."

"You didn't ask Tony I'm offering."

"In that case yes please, but how?"

"Do what I tell you, okay?"

"Okay, what do I do?" He replies trusting her completely he waits for her orders.

"Are you alone in the bullpen?"

"Yes." he answers softly.

She smiles at his response like a kid trying not to get caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. "Put the plasma on, find a game to watch, go back to your desk and give me the IP address. You talk and I'll type, we should be able to get through it quickly. Pretend to end the call just put the cell on the desk but on speaker."

"I think I love you." he says retuning to his seat.

"As you should, I am a goddess after all. Now tell me what report are you working on?"

TPTPTPTP

He walks into the bullpen just after eight in the morning with a large cup of tea and an equally large cup of coffee black, strong and hot, for Gibbs.

"I thought you would be here earlier Tony to finish your paperwork, so you can enjoy your time off. Or are you planning on coming into work tomorrow when no one is here?" Ziva asks.

"I finished my paper work last night Ziva." Tony replies with a smile after he places Gibbs's coffee on his desk.

"I haven't even finished my paperwork. How did you finish it all?" Tim asks.

"I was here alone with only the ball game to keep me company, it went fast."

"McGee, check the security video to see if he had company last night, I think he is lying to us."

McGee nods his head and smiles slyly as she starts to type soon the video feed can be seen on the plasma. Tony can be seen at his desk with a file in front of him as he types his two finger hunt and peck style system. It also shows him stopping from time to time to watch the ballgame, and of him sipping from his water bottle. Both Ziva and Tim can't help but chuckle when they see Tony talking to himself as he works.

Frowning he pushes Tony out of the way and start to look though his computer to see it he has been hacked. He checks the time codes and the amount of paperwork that was done. "It all adds up he was here and he did the work according to the history."

"If you're both satisfied I'd like to work on some cold cases." Tony says as he pulls Tim out of his seat.

Gibbs says nothing at all, he has his suspicions but he keeps them to himself. Picking up his cup of coffee he nods his head to Tony thanking him silently for the hot drink.

Gibbs stands up and grabs his weapon and his creds. "You can go be back bright and early on Tuesday, except for you DiNozzo I expect to see you on Thursday eight A.M. sharp.

"How does he get two extra days off?" Ziva and Tim both ask at the same time.

"Comp time, the director told him to use it or lose it. He asked me I told him it was fine. If there is a case he can right back, right DiNozzo."

"Right Boss." Tony answers as he grabs his things getting ready to leave as well.

TPTPTP

Gibbs knew who it was just as the front door of his home opened. He took one step back and watched as Tony closed the door.

"Tony, You want coffee?" he asks showing him the fresh pot.

"No thanks, I'm just leaving now. I came to ask for a favor?"

"What is it?'

"Can you go to Garcia's place on Sunday around noon, she's had the flu this week, Just check on her."

"Sure, then maybe she can explain how she was able to help you with all of that paper work and not leave a trace not even a ghost of a trace." It's driving McGee mad how you did all of the paperwork.

Tony laughs and shakes his head "Why do I even try to pull one over on you? Why don't you ask her how she was hired to work for them."

"I know how she was hired, Hotchner told me, I just don't know what she did. Hotchner said it was above my pay grade.. He also told me that she is trustworthily if the need ever arose for her unique talent just to ask her.

"She won't tell me either if you're wondering."

"What does she eat?"

"She loves manicotti with a simple marinara, no meat, she is a vegetarian." Tony says then hands Gibbs a slip of paper for the address of a good place to eat and two twenties. "Get yourself something to eat as well Boss. I mean you can't live on coffee alone, even if you think so."

TPTPTP

He knocks on her door just after noon on Sunday. What surprises him is the soft curse that echoes through the door. He can't help but smile softly when the door opens. The most colorful woman he has ever met standing there dressed in a jeans and FBI sweatshirt on her feet are bright pink ankle socks.

"Agent Gibbs. Is something wrong?" she asks as she bends down to pick up Marmalade to stop his escape.

Gibbs shakes his head lightly, "No Garcia, there is nothing wrong. I was asked by DiNozzo to check on you and make sure you eat." At this he hold up a take-out bag. On the side is a stamp of the restaurant Tony takes her to.

She steps to one side letting him in, then she quickly locks the door with bothe dead-bolts.

"I am armed you know."

"better safe than sorry. The kitchen is this way." she motions with her arm showing him the way.

He glances at the living room and see a set of pink tools in a case ready to be used. On the floor he sees what looks like a broken piece of furniture.

Placing the bag on her small table he starts to unpack it while she gets some plates and silverware.

"After we eat you can make coffee while I try to repair what ever it is that you were trying to fix. What is it anyway?"

"A three story condo for Marmalade. I have the directions here I was just going to start when you knocked." she tells him as she reaches for the booklet that she left on her counter.

"You don't have to, but thank you very much."

"While I'm building you can tell me how you helped Tony and why was it so important for him to get away this weekend."

She looks at him and can see the glare and the firm setting of his jaw that makes him such a good a interrogator.

"I need to know if he is in trouble, Penelope?" He says softy not wanting to frighten her.


End file.
